Being Second
by i need sleep
Summary: He lived in the shadow of his grandfather. She hid in the shadow of her sisters. Destiny is hard to change; they know it. They live it.  EgoShipping
1. Sick of Destiny

**Working Title: Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
****by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N: **2 Fics in one night/day. Wow. This is one of my weird ideas (as you can see, exhibiting themselves at the dead of night; thank God holidays aren't over yet) that formed while I was washing dishes. I'm hoping this will branch off to somewhere.

**Again. It's Egoshipping.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Gary would have more screen time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sick of Destiny**

He had lived his whole life under the glare of spotlights. He was born into this world. His parents were business minded, and had perished in a dramatic way—their private jet had crashed, and their bodies never found. People often speculated the possibility of survival, but he knew there was no point in getting his hopes up.

His grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, was, and is, the most renowned Pokémon researcher in the world. Being one of his descendants, he and his sister was often hounded by paparazzi. They always wanted to know what the remaining Oaks were up to—where they were eating and what, who they were dating and why.

His sister had gone off and made her own name in the fashion industry. He, however, lived in the shadow of various people. He was a trainer, but he lived in Ash's shadow; thrived for the same attention. The same affection. Had Gary Oak been offered the chance to swap with Ash Ketchum, he would've said "yes" with no doubts or hesitations. True, he was famous, he got attention. But not from the people who mattered. He wanted to be like Ash. He wanted a caring mother, he wanted true friends. He wanted to be number one in his grandfather's eyes.

But he was always going to be second.

He hoped to change that when he changed his profession. He moved from being a Pokémon trainer to a Pokémon researcher. His grandfather did praise him for it, but most of the world did not.

Again, he lived in a shadow. This time, his grandfather's.

Everyone assumed that he got everything handed to him on a silver platter. Everyone assumed that his surname gave him advantages average people can only dream of.

Gary Oak was sick of it. He wanted to prove to them that he can do it. He wanted to live his own life and make a name for himself. He wanted things that mattered. He wanted things he didn't have.

But he was born into this. And it was a destiny impossible to change.

-o-

Misty Waterflower. 19. Cerulean City Gym Leader.

She was never the girliest one. She was more of a tomboy, really. She didn't find many feminine things satisfying.

She loved to travel. She once travelled with Ash and Brock, her two closest friends, when she was 12 through to when she was 14. But duty called, and soon, she was back home, tending for the gym while her sisters splurged in immeasurable pleasures around the globe. She tried to justify it. It was only fair. She did get to travel, and she needed to redeem the gym of its infamous reputation. She kept that thought in her head everyday, but she couldn't help but feel sad anyway.

She'd get the occasional call from Ash, telling her about his and Brock's journey. He'd tell her about the new girl he travelled with, as well as her little brother, and every time he did, she felt a pang of jealousy.

It was no secret; she had liked Ash. Not just like, but loved, dare she say it. She believed that he was her other half, and sometimes, his attitudes towards her made her believe that he thought the same thing too.

It shattered her heart when he didn't even beg her to stay. He just let her go and went off. He found himself a new girl the first week he was at Hoenn too, and she felt miserable. Like she was totally unimportant.

She became more tomboyish than ever, and people began comparing her with her sisters. Every comment whispered stung much more than the ones said out loud.

Or perhaps they hurt her at the same magnitude?

Pretending it didn't bother her was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Whenever someone she knew commented on it, she would shrug and laugh. But she was secretly plotting their murder.

She was always hiding something, afraid of the world. Her temper and her loudness was only a façade, a mask. Inside the mask hid the true Misty, waiting for someone brave and patient enough to unveil it.

Defeating another trainer, she sighed.

She was sick of being second to everyone.

* * *

**A/N: **Sappy, I know. It's slightly... Angsty, I think. I don't know.

What do you think?


	2. Can You Do Me a Favour?

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to _Crazy On Noodles x _for reviewing! :) Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope it's not disappointing, haha. I just used one of the most overused reasons to get them together. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Gary would have more screen time, and would've travelled with Ash for a few episodes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can You Do Me A Favour?**

Professor Gary Oak ran his hands through his cinnamon coloured locks with a sigh. His life had been a whirlwind lately, as if a Pidgey had used a gust attack on him. His days have become a flurry of work and one night stands; to sum it all up, he had a deadline to meet. A report on the possibility of other Eevee evolutions was rather overwhelming. He had to check through several aspects – what else could trigger evolution, and why?

It was all complicated. So complicated.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he slipped off his lab coat and walked out. Umbreon, sensing her owner's stress, clambered off gracefully and sauntered beside him. With a smile, Gary acknowledged one of his best buddies.

"Hello, Umbreon."

"Umbree!"

He walked in the kitchen to find his grandfather sipping coffee. _I knew he'd be here, _he thought, as his grandfather looked up with a smile. "Gary!"

"Hey, Gramps," he smiled back and tilted his head to the direction of the back door. "I'm just going to get a break; I'm going to go check on the Pokémon outside."

The older Professor nodded, "Sure, of course."

The brunette held the door open for his Umbreon and walked out, to be greeted by the cool breeze. Thank God Pallet wasn't 'urbanized' yet; had he been in Saffron, he would be breathing in smoke, not air.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he waltzed off, checking on the Pokémon. Ash's Tauros were all calm, and his Snorlax was asleep—as per usual. He laughed as he realized Snorlax and Ash were too alike for their own good. When they were children, he remembered how Ash often took naps while watching TV.

And the size of his stomach…

Gary's face turned thoughtful. _I wonder why Ashy-boy never gets as big as a Snorlax._

"Bay!"

He fell to his side as he was tackled by Ash's sassy Bayleef. With a laugh, he stood up and rubbed Bayleef's head. "How are you, Bayleef?"

"Bay! Bay-ee!"

Taking it as an "I'm fine," he continued to pet her while Umbreon rubbed his leg. Kneeling, he petted both Pokémon. Deciding she had had enough, Bayleef left with a final "Bay!" leaving Gary and Umbreon to continue their walk.

He was then greeted by his own Blastoise, who wrapped Gary in a massive bear hug. "Hey, Blastoise," he gasped, as his lungs fought to obtain air.

"Blast, blast!"

-o-

He must've been out for a good hour and a half, because he came back to the mansion when it was near dark. Umbreon lit the way for him with her gold rings, and he thanked her several times when they got to the door. Getting in, he heard the familiar voice of his grandfather.

And the similarly familiar voice of Ms Delia Ketchum.

"Hello, dear," she greeted with a smile.

"How were the Pokémon, Gary?"

He replied to his grandfather, "They're fine and well, gramps." Turning to his ex-rival's mother, he bowed. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum; how are you?"

She giggled. "Oh, Gary, you can just call me Delia, really." She turned to his grandfather and both shared a look of amusement. "Mrs. Ketchum makes me feel old!"

He nodded. He didn't mind her company. She was his second mother, in a way, until his and Ash's rivalry. Until he had let pride get to his head. Until he wished for more than he could have.

He chuckled, not knowing what to say. "Well, Gramps, Mrs. Ketchum," he said, as he slowly walked towards the lab, "I'm afraid I have unfinished business to take care of."

As he turned, he heard her call back. "Gary!"

Looking sheepish, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well," she began, "I'm throwing a party for Ash and I was wondering if you can help me with it, seeing as you too were so close."

He nodded deafly, seemingly losing control with his body. Delia Ketchum beamed, sincerity and gratefulness flooding her features. "Thank you so much Gary!"

"No… problem."

-o-

'_Ring! Ring!'_ went the videophone, but she chose not to answer.

'_Ring! Ring!' _again.

Finally, at the third set of ringing she marched over to the videophone and answered. "Hello, Cerulean Gym, Misty Waterflower speaking."

"Misty!" A familiar voice called.

The screen sprang to life, and the red-head turned her head to face the now glowing screen. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, stared at her from the other side, with Mr Mime (or Mimey) standing behind her. "Hello, dear!"

She grinned, genuinely surprised. "Hello, Mrs K! How are you?"

The older woman's hand went to her cheek and she laughed, "Oh, dear, Delia, please." She paused and gave Misty a joking look, "Mrs K makes me feel old!"

The red-head laughed, "Alright," she said. "Can I help you with anything, Delia?" she asked and it felt strange to her, calling Ash's mother Delia instead of Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed, and with a look around her whispered, "I'm throwing little Ashy a party!"

"That's great, Mrs Ke—Delia!"

Delia laughed at her slip-up. "Well, I need your help to make it happen." She smiled a motherly smile. "You know my Ash so well; it would be nice if you were to help. Goodness knows I'm too old to throw 'hip' parties for teenagers!"

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"I want to believe that," she replied, "but, it's inevitable. One day I'm going to have to stop correcting people when they call me Mrs. Ketchum!"

_Yeah, because you'll probably be Mrs. Oak by then, _Misty taught with a giggle. "Anyway, I'd love to help!"

"Thank you, Misty!" Delia said, cheerfully. Her cheerfulness was contagious, and Misty couldn't help but be jolly with her. "So will you be able to drop by on Saturday?"

She nodded. Daisy can keep an eye on the gym, and Tracey can help her. She wouldn't mind spending the whole day with him. "Alright, sure!"

"Great! Let's say… 10 o'clock?"

"I'm in," she said with a smile, writing a note on her hand.

"So, Misty," Delia began casually, taking a motherly aura. "How have you been? Have you had dinner yet? How are your sisters? How's Psyduck?"

She was stunned. Misty couldn't remember the last time her mother asked her such questions, and with a warm smile, she replied to them all, savouring the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Sappy moment between Delia and Misty. I thought I'd put that in because that will be a bit important as the plot unravels itself in my head. If it's not important, well.. It's still a nice scene.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Oh

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. I seriously don't.

**A/N: **We're moving on Friday, and the internet won't be on til next week! I'm so sorry, but I'll be sure to shower you guys with chapters when I come back on! And this is going to be a lot shorter than my other ones, but I just need to get them together in one. I don't like overwhelming people with too much information.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh.**

Come Saturday and Misty found herself standing outside the Gym with her hair in a ponytail, her bag slung over her shoulder and her bike in front of her. Saying goodbye to her sister and Tracey, she swung her leg over her bike and pedalled away, praying the Repel she sprayed on herself doesn't wear off just yet.

As she cycled through Viridian Forest, she simultaneously took a stroll down memory lane. It was as if her head had begun going, _Remember that time when you…_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pedalled on. On to Pallet town.

-o-

_What to wear, what to wear…?_ The younger Oak asked himself as he rummaged through his closet. He was only meeting up with Mrs Ketchum, but he still wanted to look his best. He was Gary Oak after all.

Deciding on a black button up shirt and purple cargo pants, he slipped on his YinYang necklace and grabbed his Pokebelt. "I'm going, gramps!" He called to his grandfather who sat by the kitchen counter with coffee in one hand and papers on the other. He believed working in open areas and the fresh air help the circulation of his blood and help him think more.

Professor Oak nodded. "Say hello to Delia for me."

Gary rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys to his convertible. Who knows how far they'll go today? No matter, he didn't feel like walking at all. "Sure, gramps; will do."

"Be careful, Gary!"

"I'll do that too!"

Shaking his head, he hopped on to his convertible, turned the ignition on and drove off.

-o-

Misty arrived in Pallet town at around 9:45. Hopping off her bike, she greeted Mrs Ketchum who stood by the porch. "Misty!" she exclaimed, as Misty left the bike against one of the porch's pillars. She gave Delia a brief hug and smiled.

"Hi, Delia," she greeted, and she pointed to her bike. "Where can I…?"

She pointed to a space to the side of the house. "It's going to be safe there," she said reassuringly. "Did you bring a lock?"

Misty nodded and locked her bike into place. Looking around as Delia waltzed in to get some drinks, she noted that Pallet town remained the same. The sky was a same beautiful blue; the roses bloomed by the fence, obviously well nourished and well taken care of. The house's cream coloured paint was peeling, but it still had a very homey feel to it. Taking a seat by the porch's stairs, she thanked Delia after she passed her a glass of lemonade.

"You need a break, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs K."

With a laugh, Delia brushed it off. "It's no problem, Misty!" she took a sip of her own drink. "How was the ride here? You didn't forget sunscreen, did you?"

Shaking her head no, she took a sip of her lemonade. "It's a bit hot today, isn't it? Thank God it's breezy in Pallet."

She nodded, "I know! Haha, it's a good day to go to the beach too."

After ten minutes of resting, Misty stood, checking her watch. "Mrs K, it's almost 10, do you want to get started?"

She shook her head no, "Not yet, we're still waiting for someone."

"Someone?"

"Oh, there he is!"

_He? _She turned after she heard honking. On the street, she found a familiar looking red convertible, glossy with care. On the driver's seat sat an also familiar driver, with cinnamon brown spiky locks, sunglasses, and a familiar necklace.

"Gary Oak?"

* * *

**A/N: **They finally see each other! But I'm going to be evil and leave it at that. I think. ;D Until next week! (Or if I'm lucky, tomorrow).

-i need sleep


	4. An Ally of Sorts

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Gary would have more screen time.

**A/N: **Yay, I managed to do it! A new chapter, wherein Gary and Misty talk, and Delia buys food. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: **An Ally Of Sorts

Gary had offered to drive them to the locations, of course. Scarlet had been quiet, which was quite unusual because whenever he saw her with Ash she was either threatening him or screaming bloody murder for no reason whatsoever. Frankly, when he had seen her he was shocked, and wished she was only there for a short visit. Much to his displeasure, Delia had invited her as well, hoping that she would be able to provide a lot of help. As he drove through the almost desolate road, he cast a glance at Misty who sat that the back, while Mrs Ketchum prattled on excitedly at the front.

Scarlet was looking out the window, her hair blowing with the wind. He had left the top down, favouring the natural breeze over the artificial air offered by the car's air conditioner.

Eventually, they arrived at Celadon, after a 2 hour drive. It was around lunch time, and Delia had offered to treat them both to lunch.

"Well," she started, as she stood in front of the counter in one of Celadon's numerous fastfoods. "Which one would you kids like?"

"Mrs K, I can pay for it," Misty tried to reason again, but the older woman shook her head defiantly. "Alright…"

"Yeah, are you sure, Mrs Ketchum?" Gary, this time, had asked. He had been silent for the past few minutes, looking at the menu. She nodded this time.

"This is the least I can do, seeing as I dragged you two out while you probably have better things to do!" She gushed, as she smiled. "So, we'll be doing a lot of walking—this is Celadon after all. You two need lots of food!"

Gary nodded, and looked for the cheapest meal. He didn't feel like eating, and he didn't want her to spend too much on him. "I'll just grab a regular burger meal."

Misty seemed to have done the same thing, as she had followed suit with a "Me too, please."

Delia nodded, and ushered the both of them away. "Go on, get us some seats! I'll take care of this!"

Coolly, Gary walked over to a corner booth which had four seats. Misty followed, relunctantly, as Gary sat by the window, his chin resting on his hand. "Well," he said, as he raised his eyebrow at her, watching through the glass' reflective surface. "Take a seat."

She obeyed and took the seat across from him, opting to watch people from the window. They both stared outside, more interested in the people from across the street than the one across the table; it was so much easier to stare at people who weren't as close.

The gym leader spared a glance at the handsome young man across from her. Time has fared him well; his hair was as astounding as she had remembered. His complexion was clear and free of blemishes. His eyes, she noted, were green as ever, like the lush moss. Looking away, she sighed, attracting the attention of the younger Oak.

"So," he started, getting bored of staring at the people outside. How was he meant to talk to her? She was Ash's friend, after all. Almost his girlfriend, he had guessed. Should he be mean to her? Should he be flirty?

He decided to be civil. After all, they were both going to help Delia – a little allegiance would make the job so much easier for them.

She turned to him in acknowledgement and raised a well groomed eyebrow. He was tempted to ask how often she plucked it, and if she had done so in the past two days. He bit his tongue back and welcomed the thought which had inhabited his mind before. "How are you?" he asked; it was the polite thing to do, and it was a common ground between the both of them.

She looked shocked. Gary Oak just asked her how she was! When he had opened his mouth, she expected insults and teases to come flying out—however, that didn't seem to be the case. Surprised, she stuttered, "I'm fine. Yeah. Definitely."

He grinned a cocky grin. _Some things just never change_, Misty thought, as she decided to ask him the same question, "How about you, Gary? How's life treating you?"

The brunette shrugged, leaning back on his chair. "Been better, that's all I know."

"How's your researching going?"

His eyes lit up. _Good,_ Misty thought, _something to fill in the awkward silence. _"Good," he said, and he leaned forward, as if telling her a big secret. She leaned forward involuntary to hear him better.

"I'm doing a report on other potential Eevee evolutions!" he said proudly. She looked shocked once more, twice in the past thirty minutes.

"You mean there's more?" she asked, astonished. "Eevee must be the most versatile Pokémon I have ever known."

He sniggered. "You mean indecisive?"

She giggled, "Well, yes."

His eyes glimmered as he launched into a tirade of what he had found so far. So far, they had gathered many other stones to test on Eevee, and he was studying Eevee's genetic make-up. _He really likes this stuff, _she thought, as she continued to watch him talk animatedly.

He paused after talking for a fair bit. "Wow, Delia sure is taking long."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, but the lines are as long as Onix."

"Hmmm," he hummed as his fingers drummed on the table. "So," he fiddled with a straw, "What have you been up to, Red?"

'Red' frowned. "My name is Misty," she corrected, "in case you didn't know. I've been busy around the gym, beating little dreamers."

"Crushing their hopes and dreams..." as his whisper faded into nothingness, Gary snickered. "Sounds like you, alright."

"Oak!"

"Waterflower!"

"Quit it!" she hissed, sighing inwardly in her head. Just when she thought he was nicer...

He leaned back on his chair, muttering, "Sorry." Misty's head snapped up as she heard his apology. Did she hear him right? _Did I just hear The Great Gary Oak apologize? To me?_ She looked absolutely incredulous that Gary had to laugh. "You know, _Misty, _if you keep your mouth open like that, you'd be having a meal of flies."

Closing her mouth shut, she eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

He looked shocked-not shocked at her tone, no; he expected that. But he was shocked at the fact she knew he was up to something. He smirked, "Well," he ran his hands through his hair again. "Let's say, for this whole planning to work, we need to forge some sort of allegiance."

"An allegiance?" asked she, before giggling. Whoever says that anymore? "What kind of _allegiance_?"

His glared at her playfully, "Haha, Scarlet, very funny."

"My name is-!"

He interrupted her with a finger to her lips. "I know what your name is, Misty, I was only kidding with you." He leaned towards her, his arms on the table. "To make this thing work, we have to avoid ripping each others' throats out. So what do you say to a truce? We remain friends while planning this whole thing. After the party, I can be back to The Great Gary Oak and you can be the scary, unattractive gym leader."

She glared. "Who says I'll form a _truce_," she spat the word with such venom, "With _you, _Oak?"

He smiled smugly, and she was immediately reminded of his ten year old self. "Well, the party _is_ for Ashy boy... And I know how much you _like _him."

She blushed. "I do not!" She said loudly, trying to convince the scheming young man in front of her. _He has a point, _she thought, as she continued to glare. _It would work better if we don't insult each other as much... And it is for Ash..._

"Well?" he pressed on, with a charming smile he knew most ladies loved, "What do you say, Misty? Friends or not?"

She gave in with a sigh, "Fine." She stretched her hand to him and he took it, kissing the back of her hand. With another blush, she pulled it away, as he continued to sit smugly, acting as if the plastic chair was a throne.

The two sat in silence, contemplating.

Delia Ketchum arrived a few minutes later, tray in hand. In the tray were three chicken burgers. "I knew you both like chicken burgers," she said, as she handed them their food. Gary excitedly dug into his, as Ash's mother sat next to the young gym leader.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," Gary said, after he took a bite. _Ah, the sweet taste of chicken burger_. "You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense!" She said once more, brushing him off. "It's the least I can do!"

The red-head took a sip of her drink while the brunette took a sip of his too. "So, Mrs K," Gary began, as he placed his drink back down on the table. "Where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N:** Longer than my former chapters. Hopefully, this'll be the start of more long chapters to come! Like I said, we're moving houses tomorrow, and chances are, the internet won't be reconnected til next Sunday! :( I'm sorry, guys, but I guess you'd have to wait. is banned from school computers, so no to that. But I promise, I'll write as much as I can in between the moving and packing and unpacking and everything, so I can upload at least... Two, three chapters when I come back?

On a side note, my boyfriend got me the first season of Pokemon (the best one, I think) and I'll probably be watching that to pass the time over at the new house. A nice, fun way to brush back up on characterisation, hey? ;)


	5. Shop 'Til They Drop

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N: **Internet's back, and here's the fifth chapter! I was sincerely overwhelmed with people's reactions; thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter-I tried to brush back on my characterization and I hope it still rings true. :) Thanks to everyone who put this on Story alert or favourites as well! :D

**Disclaimer: **I'm a girl, and my name is not Satoshi Tajiri. I don't own Nintendo or Pokemon either. Stop driving me to depression.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Shop til they drop

Gary Oak had always despised shopping, especially with his older sister. There was some sort of switch in girls – a switch that makes them suddenly take longer than usual to decide on something so trivial.

"Should I get this black top?" He recalled his sister asking, lifting a lace trimmed black shirt, "Or this?" she lifted a similar looking one. She looked absolutely confused, and with a sigh, Gary replied,

"They both look the same to me."

She had glared at him, and began what seemed like a five hour long lecture on the finer details of each shirt, both of which bored Gary to death.

And which made him traumatized.

He glanced apprehensively at Misty and Mrs Ketchum. Shopping with one girl was horrid enough; now, he was sent shopping with two.

_What punishment._

He looked around and feigned interest. Why was he there again? Oh, that's right; for some reason, he's helping with Ash's 18th. They were civil towards each other, but… they were far from best friends. Why did he agree?

Oh, yes. "Because the party also needs a male touch," his grandfather had reasoned.

"We don't even talk much anymore, Gramps," Gary whined, flipping himself over and bookmarking his thick encyclopedia. "How will I be of much help? If Mrs K wanted a male touch, shouldn't she have called the other gym leader Ash travelled with?"

"_Travels_," the old professor corrected. "Brock Slate, you mean? He's still travelling with Ash, Gary."

He looked shocked. "I thought he went home when the other gym leader did."

Professor Oak (that is, Samuel), shook his head. "He resumed travelling with Ash. Besides," he sat at the edge of the couch, next to Gary's legs, "You two are childhood friends!"

With a grumble, the young brunette buried his head into the pillows. "Were."

"Hmmm, well, you can't cancel on her now."

This is how he found himself in Celadon, scanning store windows for something he could get his former best friend.

-o-

Celadon was as beautiful as Misty remembered. She hadn't set foot in the bright city since her travels with Ash, and that was almost six years ago. _Wow,_ she thought, as she continued to look around, letting her eyes travel and her attention be occupied.

Delia Ketchum pointed to a Pokémon themed store and said, "I know my Ash is still a bit childish!" She made a beeline for the store and Gary and Misty followed like sheep, mouths opening in awe as they entered the vibrant shop.

The walls were lined with several plush toys, ranging from Bulbasaur to Shaymin. The shopkeeper was a friendly looking woman who welcomed Delia and the two teenagers with a warm smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Ash's mother immediately dragged her into conversation, approaching a wall filled with Pokémon themed party favours. Misty headed straight for a cute looking Poliwhirl plush doll which caught her eye, and Gary turned to examine the craftsmanship of the nearest doll, which ended up being an Umbreon.

"This is so cute!" Misty exclaimed, and the 17 year old gym leader was turned into mush at the mercy of cotton Pokémon. She placed the Poliwhirl plush to grab a Pikachu plush and checked the bottom of its foot for the price tag.

Gary chuckled, as he placed the Umbreon doll down, to grab an Eevee doll instead. "Ashy-boy would like that, Scarlet."

She glared. "Misty," she reminded, as she continued to hold the Pikachu close. "I think I'll get this one for him, yeah," she agreed with his statement.

He walked over to the east wall covered in glass. Behind the glass rested beautiful Pokémon figurines, each made of what seemed like porcelain. He stared at a specific one which sat at the top right; it was a figurine of Umbreon, Espeon and an hourglass. It looked magnificent, of course, beautifully crafted.

"That's handcrafted," a gentle old voice reached his ears, and he whipped around to find the old shop owner. "Espeon and Umbreon compliment each other, like day and night."

He nodded, "True." He stared at the hourglass and smiled to himself, "How much is it?"

"$85.00."

"I'll take it," she nodded, and with the key that hung on her neck, unlocked the glass door. They headed towards the counter and Misty followed suit, as Delia walked around the shop, checking the items that littered the walls.

"Wow," Misty exclaimed, as the shop lady took a box from under the counter, wrapping the hourglass in bubble wrap. "That's beautiful."

The brunette professor nodded, "I agree," he said, softly. "Totally worth $85.00."

He watched as she placed it carefully in a box, and thanked her quietly as she handed him his purchase. "Enjoy," she said, as she handed him his change and the bag that contained his new hourglass. Misty smiled as she watched him carry it, his eyes lit up like a little kid in Christmas.

_He really loves his Umbreon, _she thought, as she turned to watch Delia examine things on shelves. "Delia," she called as she approached the older woman with a Pokédex shaped place card in hand. "I think Ash would like this..."

-o-

Sigh. _This is absolutely boring, _Gary thought, as he scanned the clothes store for Delia and Misty. Both had forced (or somehow made Gary agree) him to let them "look around" in the shop because "there's a once-in-a-lifetime sale on." He was now bored to death, waiting on them, his arms draped with clothes.

"Oh my," Delia shared a look with Misty as she held a beautiful, olive green silk shirt, "This is beautiful! And just my size!"

The red-head nodded, "Mmm, you should take it, Mrs. Ketchum!"

She laughed, "I think I'll try it first. It is quite expensive! Gary, dear," she addressed the bored looking young man, "Oh, you look like Ash everytime I take him shopping with me." She laughed at the memory but waved it off. "Do you mind holding these?"

He shook his head no—after all, it was the polite thing to do. "I'll hold on to them while you try that on, Mrs K."

She gladly left for the fitting rooms and Gary found himself in the company of Misty, who was looking through the nearest racks.

"What is with women and shopping?"

She growled, "What is with men and not being patient?"

He glared, irritated. "Well, why do you _womenfolk_ take _ages_," he elongated the word to emphasize his point, "to actually pick something to get! You take 10, 20 clothes off the rack and buy only 3!"

"Got a problem with that?"

He visibly reddened. "Yes!" He groaned, "It's a waste of time!"

She glared daggers at him. "A waste of time?" She crossed her arms (well, tried to, as her hands were full) "You won't be able to find a girlfriend with an attitude like that!"

"Psh," he mocked her, "With my dashing good looks, I'm sure I will."

"Whatever."

"Ha," he snickered. "I'm pretty sure I can make _you,_" he pointed at her, ignoring her glare, "_my_ girlfriend."

She shook her head, walking away from him. "Whatever, Oak; whatever." She stopped in front of a rack, grabbing a dress at what seemed like light speed. She immediately held it up to her chest, "How do I look in it?" She asked excitedly. The shirt's colour caught her eye, and she immediately imagined herself wearing it. Since the mirror was too far, she decided to ask the shopping pessimist.

"Gorgeous," he said sincerely, as he leaned against the closest rack. "Maybe more so if you try…" He grabbed a random shirt. "This!" He lifted a shirt from the clearance rack. It looked hideous, the colours clashing. It seemed that the rack Gary was leaning against wasn't "the clearance rack," but the "reject rack."

She laughed, humouring him, holding the shirt up to her chest. She struck a pose, and Gary himself laughed. "Well, does it suit me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He gave her two thumbs up, "Definitely."

They stared at each other and laughed, before putting the shirt back and grabbing the most horrid ones they can find.

Needless to say, it was the first time ever that Gary Oak wasn't bored clothes shopping with a woman.

-o-

They left the shop after an hour or so of scanning. Delia had bought only 5 shirts after trying several dozens, and Misty had only bought 3. The young Oak had mocked her to no end with it.

"Told you, Red!" He snickered, as she continued to glare, her hands on her hips. "You try 20 clothes and buy. Only. Three!"

"Shut up, Gary," Misty muttered as Delia laughed in the corner, clutching her bags tightly.

"Having a good day so far, Gary?" Misty asked as they continued to roam the streets of Celadon.

He nodded, "Yeah, I am, Red, now that I'm out of that stupid shop. You?"

She ignored his "Red" quip. "It's alright," she replied, holding her new Pikachu plush close. In her head, she imagined Togepi back in her arms.

"Where _is_ your Togepi?" Gary asked, as he took note of the way she held her Pikachu. "Don't you usually have that little egg with you?"

She shook her head. "Togepi's in Togepi Mirage, as a protector. I had to leave him there. And he's not a Togepi anymore," she hugged the plush tighter, "He evolved into a Togetic."

He nodded carefully. "I see," he said, "Must've been hard for you. I can't imagine leaving any of my Pokémon, no matter what…"

"Mmm," she looked glumly at the ground ahead, "Well, it was for the good of the Mirage."

"Still."

They walked in silence a few meters behind Delia, and Gary checked his watch. "Mrs Ketchum!" he called, as he jogged ahead of Misty. "It's almost 5. If we leave now, we'll make it to Pallet by 7:30."

"Oh, dear!" She exclaimed, as she checked her own watch. "Time flies when you're having fun!" She giggled, pointing to a nearby Chinese restaurant. "Let's have some dinner before hand, kids, what do you say?"

They both nodded, not wanting to be hungry on the drive back to Pallet town.

-o-

They arrived in Pallet Town at 7:00, tired. "Well, Gary, we'll see you tomorrow!" Delia cheerfully announced as she and Misty unloaded their things from the back of the convertible. Misty was staying the night as more preparations are needed tomorrow.

He tipped an imaginary hat at them. "No problem, Mrs. K," he winked at Misty. "See you around, Mist."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, or Nay?


	6. Another Day in Your Company

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter! (Cause I promised 2 or 3 when I come back. I'm going to continue working on the next one after writing my speech on Seamus Heaney's _Funeral Rites_. It's a bit hard, plus I have to practice so I don't pee myself tomorrow.

Speaking of which, I should probably work on that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. I thought I'd clear that up.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Another Day in Your Company

It was a bright and sunny day in Pallet, and Misty found herself in the company of Delia Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit, and professors Oak, Gary and Samuel. They had been invited for brunch over at the Oak household and they gladly accepted, planning to head straight out to look at the venue Mrs Ketchum had picked beforehand for Ash's party.

Mimey and Mrs Ketchum were busy in the kitchen and Tracey and Samuel Oak had left for the markets for missing ingredients (all three males had been living off tofu and instant noodles). The young red-headed girl decided to wander around and explore the excessively massive mansion to pass the time. She peeked through open doors and left the closed ones alone, and found herself thinking how lonely it would be to live in such a huge mansion and barely see anyone else.

"Eevee!" a familiar brown Pokémon crawled over to her proudly, rubbing against her leg in affection. Bending down, she scratched the Eevee behind its ears as it purred softly.

"There you are!" Gary's familiar voice called from down the hall as he came jogging down the hall. "Eevee, come down here! We still have quite… a few…" he paused, noticing his new "friend". "Oh, hello Red."

She rolled her eyes. _Enough with the 'Red' thing already! _She thought, as she stood up to face him, Eevee in arms. "Hello, Gary."

He took Eevee from her with a soft, "yeah, thanks." He grinned as she handed the Eevee to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Same as I was yesterday and the day before that."

He began walking to the room he had emerged from, "That's… good?" He laughed, as he led her in. "I'm here, still doing my research on Eevee evolutions. Come in, check it out."

She smiled, "Thanks, Gary."

They spent most of the hour fiddling around, Gary telling Misty what he had been doing and how. Misty, on the other hand, offered help which the young professor quickly accepted with much appreciation.

"So, this…" Misty started, as she powdered the stone with the mortar and pestle that lay on the table, "Did you decide to do it yourself?"

"What do you mean?" He asked through his pen that was stuck in his mouth. He pushed his hair back and removed the pen from his mouth and turned to face her, papers in hand.

"Did you come up with this?"

He nodded proudly. "Yep," he replied, and he turned to his desk to stare at his new hourglass. "I was always fascinated about Eevee. I used to have one until it evolved into my Umbreon. I didn't expect it, to say the least. I had actually thought about using a fire stone on Eevee, but now that she evolved to an Umbreon, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She stared thoughtfully at the mortar before smiling softly. "That's sweet."

He blushed, "Yeah, well, whatever." Scratching his head, he turned back to his desk and grabbed a sheet. "Here," he gave her the sheet.

She took it from him and gasped. It was a beautiful drawing of Umbreon in Gary's arms. As she stared at the drawing, she found a small signature that read T.S.

"Did Tracey sketch it?" (A/N: See what I did there? ;D) she handed it back to him and he nodded his head 'yes.' "It's absolutely gorgeous."

He smiled widely. "I know."

Silence began to fall and they immediately turned back to whatever they were doing.

_I don't know what else to say, _they both thought, as they stared intently at whatever was in front of them.

_Should I…?_

They turned to each other at the same time, desperate for something to break the silence. Misty had been intending to ask about the weather and Gary was intending to ask something or other about water Pokémon as he knew she loved them and would possibly talk about them for a few minutes, but they were interrupted by Mr Mime who stood by the door and cried, "Mime, Mime, Mr Mime!"

Both teenagers turned to look at the psychic Pokémon in shock, "Oh," they scratched their heads, "lunch time, yes."

Trailing closely behind Mr Mime, Gary exclaimed, "Man, I'm hungry!"

"So am I!" Misty agreed, and sniffed the air as they entered the kitchen. "Wow, Mrs Ketchum. That smells good!"

"Oh, thank you Misty!" Delia blushed as they all nodded. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells then!"

Professor Oak immediately grabbed his plate and walked over to the stove, ready to scoop his food. "There's no doubt about that, Delia!"

"Oh, Professor, you flatter me!"

Tracey followed the elder professor's example. "I think I'll grab some now too," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm desperate for something to eat, other than tofu and noodles!"

Misty shook her head, "Men," she tsked, as she smirked at Gary, pulling a chair from across him. "You'd die without us."

He tsked right back. "I'm sure we'll live. You should try tofu and instant noodles, they're absolutely fine. And I don't think you can cook at all, Red."

She crossed her arms and glared at him from where he sat across the table. "Yes, I can," she countered. "Definitely."

He scooped some rice into his mouth, waving her off. "Sure," he drew out, eyes mocking.

"You two," Samuel Oak laughed as he broke up the fight about to ensue. "It's time to eat, and I'm sure Delia's delightful treat is tasty cold, but even more so hot. So dig right in and you can argue like a married couple later!"

"Gramps!"

"We're not—"

"No, definitely!"

"No way am I—"

"Guys!" Tracey interrupted with a wave of his chopsticks as Mrs Ketchum giggled from her seat, clearly enjoying the spectacle set before her. "Let's eat, seriously. I mean if you want seconds you better eat quickly now; I'm sure I can go for tenths!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed and put _Being Second_ on favourites or alert!


	7. So, Gary, How's Your Lovelife?

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N: **Over and done with my poetry recital and religion exams. All I have to brace for is the fact that I have two major tests tomorrow, one right after the other, and a prac book write up due on Friday. Mama mia! It seems that with age comes responsibility - screw power!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. At all. Now, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **So, Gary, how's your lovelife? (or Lovelives and Restaurants)

After brunch, Delia, Misty, Gary and Tracey left for the venue. Professor Samuel Oak refused the offer of coming along, saying he still had some work to do. So after sending Eevee back into her Pokéball and chucking art gear back into his room, Gary and Tracey hopped on the convertible and zoomed away.

They made it to the first venue after driving for ten minutes. Delia excitedly jumped off the vehicle and zoomed to inside the fancy restaurant, leaving the three teenagers confused after her.

"Well, I get the feeling she likes this place," Tracey said, as he glanced at the entry way of the elaborate restaurant. "I mean, she was practically glowing like an Illumisé when she ran off!"

They walked in and suddenly felt out of place. The restaurant was extravagant! With a high ceiling and plenty of chandeliers, the restaurant was definitely incongruous in tiny Pallet! Misty found herself whispering, "Are we still in Pallet town?"

Gary answered, "Yep, but we're technically in the outskirts." He walked to Mrs Ketchum who excitedly conversed with a well-dressed man in his fifties, just a few years older than his grandfather.

"Well, I was wondering how much we have to pay if we… host a party here," she explained. "See, it'll be my son's 18th soon, and I was wondering if I could get… a quote of some sort?"

He led them over to the counter, "May I just ask what the possible date is? We'll see if we have any reservations then."

"Oh, yes," Mrs Ketchum happily. "How about April 15?"

"We're free then," he smiled gently. "As for a quote, here is a brochure for you. Would you like us to hold a temporary reservation for you?"

Gary shook his head, "No, thank you. We'll take the brochure though, and, if possible, a number to call in case we do go with this."

The old man nodded, "Of course," he said, as he handed Gary and Delia brochures and pamphlets. Misty and Tracey looked around.

"Ash probably would feel as out of place as we do, here."

The artist agreed. "True. This doesn't really scream 'I like Pokémon and I'm totally obsessed with becoming the next Pokémon Master!'"

She laughed, and walked to the car as Mrs Ketchum and Gary walked out. "Well? Are you guys going to take it?"

Gary shook his head as he glanced at Mrs Ketchum. "I don't think we should, Mrs K. Ash isn't really the most elegant person we know."

"That's true," she said, biting her lip as she slipped into her seat. She tucked herself in and slung the seatbelt across her. "I guess I got carried away!"

"That's alright, Mrs. Ketchum!" Tracey smiled from the front seat. He watched as she ticked off _Le Perle de Clamperl _from her agenda. "Where to now?"

"Now we check out places in Pewter," she said, as she tracked the list with her finger. "After those, we check out venues in Cerulean."

Misty smiled. "If it gets too late, I wouldn't mind you guys staying in the gym." She had wanted to check on her Pokémon as well as Daisy, and she was sure that Tracey wouldn't mind. They had two spare rooms now that Violet had moved out after getting married, so she had rooms for Mrs Ketchum and Gary. She was only hoping her sister had not invited friends to stay the night as well.

Tracey has is own room anyway—the tiny one across from Daisy. If someone told her he sneaks in to her sister's room at night to sleep with her (innocently, of course), she wouldn't be surprised.

"Thank you, Misty!" Delia smiled, patting Misty's leg. "That would save us the drive around tomorrow! Cerulean has so many wonderful venues; it would be nice to check them all!"

Gary drove on silently, occasionally asking questions. He listened as they all chatted cheerfully and chose not to join in; he didn't know what to say. They were talking about art and the gym, so he couldn't really contribute. Tracey knows about his research—so do Misty and Mrs Ketchum. There was no need to ask. He felt slightly bummed, but was grateful for the break for his mouth.

"Gary, dear," Mrs Ketchum interrupted, tapping his shoulder. "We're almost there," She pointed onwards. "A few more meters."

"Gotcha, Mrs K," he grinned.

They stopped by a less fancy looking restaurant they found at the outskirts of Pewter City. It was a bit more casual, but it still didn't scream "Ash was here!" They couldn't reserve it anyway, because the date was booked out.

"That was a good one, too," Tracey sighed, climbing back on the car.

They drove on towards the next one, stopping as they got to a building in the heart of the city. "This one is the third one on my list," Delia read, "Fewster's Forrage."

Gary snickered inwardly. _This looks like Chuck E. Cheese's._

They walked in and stayed in there for half an hour before walking back out. "Too childish," was all they agreed in.

"Ash's turning 18, not 8," Misty sighed. "Well, we'll definitely not reconsider that, would we, Mrs K?"

She agreed profusely. "Definitely not!" She crossed "Fewster's Forrage" off.

"Where to now?"

"Yuri's Restaurant," she read, "18 Bauxite Street, Pewter."

Yuri's Restaurant was more casual than formal. There weren't any dress codes in effect, and the menu was extensive. They had been given samples of food and were informed that 15th of April was free, all day.

"Yes, we'll definitely reconsider this," Tracey cheered as he walked out, feeling quite full.

"I agree!" Misty said, as she patted her now-full stomach.

Gary laughed, "Yuri's Restaurant was good, if all you want to think about is the food. The ambience was too… casual for my taste. Doesn't really scream 'you should celebrate your 18th birthday here!' to me."

Mrs Ketchum agreed, "I actually agree with you, Gary. I liked their menu, but not so much the environment."

"Aww," Misty smiled, "Alright."

"Don't worry, Scarlet, we'll keep that in mind for your boyfriend. Food is one of his top priorities you know. Besides Pokémon, that is."

"Ash is not my boyfriend!"

He laughed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Even Delia and Tracey laughed at the now blushing Misty. It was true she liked him—but she knew she wasn't interesting enough or attractive enough for him. "Guys!"

"Sorry, Mist," Tracey apologized. "It's just… Yeah…"

Wanting revenge, Misty turned to Gary and asked, "So, how's your love life, Gary?"

_Crap and non-existent, that's what, _He thought. _But I can't really say that now, can I? I am Gary Oak – bachelor extraordinaire; I can attract just about any girl I want… With very, very few exceptions! _He stole a glance at a smug looking Misty.

"Good," he mumbled, not knowing what to say. "Been single for some time now—just savouring my freedom, you know? I mean, I am young and handsome—why not take advantage of it?"

Tracey fell into a fresh bout of laughter. "'For some time now'?" He laughed, smacking the dashboard as Gary glared murderously at him, thinking up several hundred ways to murder him and hide the carcass. "You've been single for almost two years now, Gary!"

"What's this?" Misty mocked, "The Great Gary Oak, girlfriendless? Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day! Someone alert the international newspapers! The hopefuls better know!"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "For your information, I'm just… waiting for the right… girl."

"Did I hear a bit of hesitation there?" Tracey teased. "Were you going to say something… else?"

They laughed, smacking whatever surface they can smack. "Oh my God, Gary, that was priceless!"

"Ha. Ha." He glared. "Very funny."

"Don't worry, honey," Delia said affectionately at the distraught (and annoyed) looking young man. "You'll find someone, all in due time."

He nodded, smiling at her but grimacing inside. That was slightly cliché, but he knew she meant well. "Thanks, Mrs K."

"Gary is girlfriendless," Misty sang in a sing-song tune, "Gary is girlfriendless!"

"Shut up, Red!"

"It's true though!"

He snickered. "At least I haven't been pining for the same person for 6 years now."

"Why you-!"

"We're here!" Delia interrupted before a mass murder began. "Come on, kids!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was a bit short, but I hope it was worth the wait! I had fun writing it - I hope you guys had as much fun reading. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to alert or favourites. I'll try to update again as soon as I can before I become drowned in endless exam prep. :D


	8. Nice Crib, Red

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is where you start to know how bad I am at maintaining chaptered fics. I have a very plausible reason though, and I wish you guys would hear me out. I had two-week-long exams, a lot of work to do as the stewardship captain, and a lot of things to get ready for next year (I'm graduating next year, yewww). I tried to squeeze time in between to write, but now that it's the holidays, so other than work, and possibly, skate training, hopefully I will have a ton of time in my hands to write. :)

But what does this matter? Read on folks!

**Disclaimer: **This good for nothing girl doesn't own Pokemon. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nice Crib, Red**

Cerulean City was beautiful at night. The lights glimmered and Misty smiled as she breathed in the fresh breeze that was comfortingly sweet. Home sweet home.

"Wow, Cerulean City sure looks awesome at night," Gary commented as they drove through the silent city. Very few people were out, and why would they be? Most of the citizens were probably at home, asleep, snuggled in their warm beds. After all, it was 10:00. Way past most people's bed times.

Tracey yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. It was past his bed time – he needed to sleep soon, before he hits overtired. He leaned against the window and watched as streetlights zoomed past, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. The gym was close, he knew. The roads were as familiar to him as the lab in Pallet, and he wanted to see Daisy before he fell to a drooling heap. "Are we there yet?"

"Tracey, I swear to God, if you decide to ask that question repeatedly until we get there, I will pour my scalding hot coffee down your crotch," Gary glanced at him through the rear view mirror as Tracey raised his hands in surrender.

Mrs Ketchum was asleep in the passenger seat, leaned against the cold window. She had been asleep for an hour now, fatigue and excitement finally catching up with her. Misty was at the back, seated behind Gary, lazily leaning against the headrest, staring ahead.

"Eyes on the road, Oak," Misty stared back at him from the rear view mirror and he grinned.

"Don't mind me, Red, I was just checking out the hot chicks in the car behind us."

She quickly turned around and checked for vehicles behind them, but found nothing but an empty road. "Right," she glared at him as he snickered, focused back on the road ahead. "Take a right."

He tipped an imaginary hat off, "Sure thing, Missy."

She shook her head at him, "Whatever."

Soft snoring was soon heard from beside her, and she smiled as she noted Tracey's sleeping form. "Jeez, Trace," she whispered, "We're nearly there; Could've waited a few more minutes."

-o-

The gym was warm, despite the fact that the entrance itself had a wall of glass and water and Pokémon. There was something welcoming with that bright paint and Gary sure as hell liked it. For a few seconds, he contemplated painting his lab something of the same colour scheme – it was relaxing, and he could just stare at it when he starts stressing – but realized he would probably get too distracted to get any work done at all. He sipped his coffee which had gone lukewarm, and decided to take in the details of the gym. After all, it's not everyday you get to see what actually lies in the gym besides the field.

"Nice crib, Red."

Misty rolled her eyes as she grabbed glasses for everyone. Tracey had gone upstairs in search of Daisy while Mrs Ketchum was busy looking around; this meant she was stuck with porcupine-head. She handed a glass to Gary and poured him some lemonade, "Thanks, hedgehog."

He glared. "My name's Gary. Ga-ry," he emphasized, "It's two syllables!"

She glared back, "My name's Misty," she repeated, in the same mocking tone. "Mis-ty. It's two syllables!"

"Touché."

He drank some of his lemonade and got up, waving Misty off as she said, "I'm going to prepare yours and Delia's rooms; I'll be right back." He looked at the photos that scattered the walls and couldn't help but grin.

And be jealous.

The walls were lined with numerous picture frames, some of the red-head and her sisters, some of only the Sensational Sisters, some of only Misty, a few of Ash, Misty and Brock… and an occasional one of her with her parents. He traced the frame that contained the photo of a young Misty, her sisters and their parents and smiled sadly.

_We never had any of this._

His hand fell and found his pocket when he heard footsteps from the stairs. Casually, he walked back to his seat, crossed his legs, and tapped his fingers on his knee. Misty emerged from the dark hallway and smiled at him and Delia, who had just walked in the living room.

"Your rooms are ready. Have a good night."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was very short. And very terrible.

I need to get my writing swing back. School tends to drain it out of you, stupid things.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to alert, or favourites! **


	9. So, I heard Ash likes brunettes

**Being Second  
an Egoshipping fanfiction  
by:** i need sleep

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I have a job now! :D

On a side note, this chapter might not be the best quality. I really should come back and revise stuff; it's been so long, I don't even remember the format of my chapters!

No point in giving excuses! They don't change anything. Apologies for the wait though.

_Thank you to everyone who added this story (and occasionally, me) on alert and favourites! _You guys fuel my writing power.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. If I did, well, a lot of things would be different. But I don't own it. Sorry, guys.

* * *

**Chapter 9: So, I heard Ash likes brunettes…**

Morning came, and after breakfast Misty, Gary and Delia left to check the rest of the venues. Tracey had offered to stay home to "help" Daisy; the red-head shuddered at the thought.

Delia held a list in her left hand and a pen in her right. With a bright disposition contrast Gary's and Misty's sleepy ones, she excitedly hopped on the convertible and proceeded to talk the two teenagers' heads off in the hopes that they would at least waken a bit more. She _was_ hard to ignore.

The first venue for the day was at a posh seafood restaurant in the heart of Cerulean City. The restaurant was very regal looking, and Gary mentally crossed it off and deemed it unsuitable for Ash.

Misty, on the other hand, was appraising the establishment. She knew of Ash's love of seafood. She mentally kept it on her 'considerable' list.

"That place was terrible," Gary commented as they got in the car, strapping themselves in. "I am proud to say Ash won't like that place."

Misty glared, "Excuse me? Personally, I think Ash will like that place."

Delia sat there silently, running the options through her head. Gary glared back. "It's too formal!" He argued back.

"But he loves seafood!"

"But it's too formal!"

"Children!" Delia countered, glaring at both teenagers. "I do agree that Ash loves seafood, but Gary is right. That place is probably too…" she thought of an acceptable word, "mature for Ash."

Misty opened her mouth, about to argue, but closed it. "Okay," she surrendered, "I understand."

The male sneered at her, only to shut his mouth after seeing Delia's glare, now directed towards him. He cleared his throat, looked ahead with an expressionless face, and started the car, driving towards the next venue.

The rest of the day consisted of awkward silences, and the occasional sneer directed at the other teenager. Delia opted to stay out of it and decided to let the two sort out their own differences.

They regrouped back at the Cerulean Gym, to drop Misty off and to plan the next day. They sat around the large, round, dining table of the Waterflower sisters, brochures and forms covering the entire surface of the table, trying to narrow down their choices.

"What do you think of this?" Delia asked, as she held up a brochure for _Masters' Restaurant_, a Cerulean restaurant they had visited a few hours former. "It wasn't so formal, and the name sounds quite appealing…"

Both the teenagers shook their heads, disagreeing. "No," Misty voiced. "The waiters looked like snobs."

Ash's mother nodded her head, her mouth in an 'O'. "Alright," she said, cheerfully, as if her idea wasn't rejected. Grabbing another brochure, she held it up and asked again.

"Uh, no," Misty said, as she looked through her copy of the brochure. "The food isn't much, really. They're not that filling."

"How about this?" Gary asked, as he passed Delia another brochure. She shook her head glumly, stating that the date in which she planned to throw Ash's party was already booked.

Reaching for a random brochure, she held it up for the two teenagers to inspect.

"I do think that's a good one," Gary commented, stretching his hand out for the brochure, which Delia handed over. He flicked through it, pausing at the page that offered the menus. "Look," he looked towards Misty. "They serve seafood."

She glared at him and grabbed the brochure violently. "Give me that," she demanded, as she scanned through the same page. Much to her displeasure, he was right. They did serve seafood…

And she also liked the restaurant.

She pushed the tiny booklet back into his hand. "Yeah, whatever."

Delia looked ecstatic. "So yes to this restaurant?"

The two teenagers nodded their heads.

With a gentle smile, she took the brochure back and grabbed her mobile phone, quickly dialling the number. "Hello!" She stood from the table to go outside, "This is Delia Ketchum, yes, I inquired about your restaurant today…"

Still miffed at each other, the two young adults sat in tense silence, which the young professor chose to break. "So, had a good day, Red?"

She glared at him, "No," she snapped.

"Aww, cheer up, Scarlett," he leaned back and closed his eyes. "That restaurant didn't really stand a chance."

She continued to stab him with her eyes. "I can't believe you made it look like I don't know Ash at all."

Gary looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" She mocked, and the male's stare turned icy. "I bet you didn't even know he likes seafood!"

"What?" He replied, his voice starting to rise. "I knew that even since we were children!"

"Ohohoho!" She mocked once more. "Right, right. Sure!"

"Why are you doing this, Waterflower?" He spat, standing from his chair. She mirrored his action. "Stop acting like a little prick!"

She growled at him. "Stop acting like you know better than me!" A finger poked against the brunette's chest, "Tell me, Gary, did you know Ash and Pikachu both like ketchup?"

He was silent. This information was new to him.

Pleased, she looked up to him. "Did you know, oh great professor, that Ash hates onions?"

Silence greeted her. The memory was vague, but Gary is unsure wether Ash liked onions back when they were children.

"I knew that," she said, sounding victorious. "I do, because I was his best friend when you treated him like dirt." She sneered.

This was below the belt, Gary knew, but he stayed quiet. She was being stupid, but he couldn't help but ponder her words. Maybe he shouldn't bother trying to help. Maybe she was right.

Maybe he didn't know anything about Ash anymore.

For some reason, the thought depressed the young man. However, he wasn't one to let people overrun him.

"I can't believe you, Waterflower," he shook his head, faking pity. The red-head looked utterly shocked as she watched his reaction. This, certainly, was not she was expecting _or_ aiming for. "I'll have you know that I'm _straight_," he emphasized the word with a cheeky grin, "I don't pay that much attention to trivial details because I'm not in love with Ketchum, unlike you." He walked towards the exit as she stared open mouthed at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in my car. Please tell Delia to just come over when she's ready."

Pausing by the door, he turned back with a sneer – the sight was common to her now. "By the way, all of Ash's crushes were brunettes. I don't think you'll stand much of a chance."

With that, he left.

She stared at his back, her mouth wide open.

_No. That bastard did not just-._

"Argh! Get back here, you!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Happy New Year folks! I hope this year will be awesome for you!


	10. The Wisdom of Delia Ketchum

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by: **i need sleep

* * *

**A/N: **Quickest update in a while. Haha. Now, excuse me while I go have a dip at the Zelda fandom. ;D I'll be back, I promise. And to prove it, I might leave a little snippet of chapter 11 for reviewers.

Speaking of reviewers, thanks guys! Also to everyone who added the story on favourites/alert. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. Seriously. Quit it, you're ruining my self esteem.

**Warning:** A few choice words in here, but I suppose you expected that when you saw _Rating: T._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Wisdom of Delia Ketchum**

At the moment, he hated redheads. He hated them with a passion, all of them.

As he zoomed past the trees of the ever serene Veridian forest, he wondered what he did to anger the gods.

Or the Cerulean gym leader.

_I was just sharing my opinion, _he scoffed at the road. _Sheesh, what a short fused woman. _He snickered. _She's not even a woman yet! Stupid bitch is still a little girl! _A mental image popped in his head and with a sly grin, he thought, _she's yet to go through puberty, judging by the size of her boobs…_

**-o-**

Gary Oak was a strange boy. He was an academic genius, but was a socially awkward penguin.

Ash Ketchum was another strange boy. What he lacked in brains, he made up for with his personality.

Delia Ketchum knew her son wasn't the brightest bulb in the pile; she knew that since he asked her, when he was five, if all kids are different. He had believed that all children were born genderless (a cruelly stupid concept planted in his head by a couple of rascals in Pallet town) and poor Delia had to give the five year old a very watered down 'the birds and the bees' lesson.

She's not surprised he preferred the company of Pokémon to women after that.

"Gary?" she called out. The car was empty, save for the two of them. They were driving back to Pallet town, her to make a guest list and invitations and him to go back to his research. She noted the constant changing of his facial expression, and she couldn't help but worry. He got in the car looking mopey and gutted, drove off with an expressionless visage, then she noticed the frown that had adorned his face was replaced with a sly Cheshire grin. She wondered if he was drunk or fit to drive at all. "Are you alright?"

He nodded profusely and she noted that he had slowed down the car's speed. She sighed inwardly, feeling relieved, before asking again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He paused and didn't nod his head again, and Delia immediately patted his arm. "You're coming home with me."

**-o-**

She kicked the nearby wall, pretending it's Gary.

More importantly, his crotch.

"What. An. Idiot," she grumbled to herself as she marched back inside after taking the garbage out. "I hope he trips or something."

She continued to wish him ill things as she cleaned up the guest room, which wasn't that messy at all. Delia, as she had predicted, made her bed and made sure every little thing was straightened and neat. Gary had attempted to make his bed, but he also didn't seem to have touched anything.

She ran straight out of said guest room because the thought of sharing the same room with him (albeit the fact he wasn't there) was utterly disgusting to her. Glancing at the giant clock in the Waterflower kitchen, she hummed a happy tune as she went off to feed the Pokémon.

It took her a grand total of an hour, only because she paused and talked to most of them.

"Gary Oak is a douche, isn't he?" She asked a clueless Gyarados.

"'Oh, I'm straight, I don't care about Ash! He's below me!'" She mimicked him, poorly, in front of the school of Remoraid she was feeding.

"You should headbutt him the next time you see him, especially where it hurts the most!" She crooned to Corsola, who, thinking her owner was saying a positive thing, responded with a bright, "La! La! Corsola!"

"Misty!" Tracey called out, and the redhead looked up to watch her sister's boyfriend wave at her from the door across the pool. "Dinner's ready!"

She nodded and replied, "Coming!" before getting up and slapping her hands together. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Corsola."

"La! La!"

Tracey still stood by the door, and Daisy soon joined him. "Professor Oak called," Daisy whispered to him. "He was wondering what happened and why Gary was depressed and contemplative."

Piecing two and two together, they looked towards Misty and sighed.

"Oh, no."

**-o-**

Mrs Ketchum fed him, and she fed him good.

Well, her and Mr Mimey.

She seemed so ecstatic to cook for Gary, flitting around the kitchen like a fairy on drugs, never quite staying still in one corner. She cooked her specialty for him, and to be honest, he was extremely flattered that she bothered to make him feel so much like a guest.

However, Misty's voice rang true in his head and he immediately felt guilt. He never treated Ash that well. Mrs Ketchum shouldn't be treating him this well.

To make matters worse, she tried to talk to him while eating.

"So, Gary, dear," she started, taking a quick sip of her water. "Is there anything wrong?"

He almost choked, "What do you mean, Mrs K?"

"Girl problem?" she asked, truly concerned. "Is it about Misty?"

_Wow,_ he thought as he took a swig of his soda, _She's good._ "Umm.. No?"

Mrs Ketchum tutted, and Mr Mime mimicked her action. "It's fine, deary! You don't have to lie."

"Well…"

She tapped his hand again, "You know you can tell me, right?" She asked, looking over his plate. "Ooooh! Have some more!" She offered, and Mr Mime scrambled over to fill his plate up once more.

He wanted to cry.

He cleared his throat. "Mrs Ketchum, were you aware that… that Ash and I weren't the best of friends while I was a trainer?"

She giggled. "Of course!"

He was shocked. "Why did you invite me then?"

She smiled sadly. "I know for a fact that certain things get to people at times. And I know, for a fact, that some people do things they probably didn't want to for something." She looked out the window as Mr Mime cleared the table cheerfully. "Ash isn't the type to hold grudges. You were his bestest friend, Gary. You probably still are. Nothing you did or nothing you do will ever change that."

He smiled, "thank you, Mrs K." Swallowing the lump down his throat, he held back the tears. _Must not cry. Must not cry…_

"If it's about Misty," she continued, grabbing some dessert from the fridge, "well, I know she's quite short tempered and proud. But she's also very loyal and determined," she placed a slice of ice cream cake on his plate. "And she didn't know you before you were a trainer." She placed some on her plate as well. "Don't worry though," she smiled. "Things will work out, I'm sure."

* * *

**AN: **I love Delia. I just wish she had more screentime.


	11. Reciprocation

**Being Second  
An Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by:** i need sleep

* * *

**AN: **Surprise! I'm in university now! Clarifications are in order, and can be found at the bottom of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Reciprocation

Misty was granted a week of Gary-free time. She carried on with her life as she had before the party planning began – feeding Pokémon, taking on challengers, and defeating children. She fell back into her regular routine which was occasionally interrupted by her older sister asking her to run errands, or Mrs Ketchum calling in to update her on the party coordination efforts, just like she had the night before she found herself in Pallet Town again.

They had spent some thirty minutes discussing colours. Delia went through the colour combinations Gary had approved of and deemed manly enough, and Misty made comments on each. Finally, they decided to go with a soft, pastel shade of red and a shimmery deep blue. As the older woman noted the choice they had agreed upon, she said, "We're making invitations tomorrow."

"Oh?" Misty said, wondering what they would look like. They had discussed having Pokédex invitations, but Delia had said herself that sending out Pokédex themed invitations would not give out the impression that they were having a semi-formal party.

Delia nodded. "I was actually wondering if you could help!" she said, "if you're not busy?" The woman looked so hopeful, Misty didn't want to let her down. "You have a really neat handwriting and I thought it would lighten the workload to have you around!" She looked conspicuously around her before she leaned into the videophone and began to whisper conspiratorially. "You know my other helpers here include the Oaks, and Tracey, and, well… I trust these boys but I don't think they've have enough experience with crafts or the patience to make the invitations. And I've seen the little photo frames you had at the gym and your sister told me you embellished them! They were really pretty!"

The gym leader blushed red. "Oh, they were nothing," she said, somewhat embarrassed. She was hoping Daisy wouldn't mention them as being made by her – she always thought they looked so childish, but she knew it was made well enough to look like it could have been mass-manufactured and store bought. "But I'd love to help."

"Thank you so much, Misty!" Mrs Ketchum raved. "Well," she checked her wristwatch, "I better go to bed. These old bones can't handle being up so late – I'm so glad you and Gary and Tracey are so willing to help. I don't know how I'll do this without you guys. I'll see you lunchtime tomorrow, dear!"

Mr Mime peeked into the camera just as she waved goodbye and said goodnight before the screen clicked off. She got up and stretched her body with a yawn. She, too, was tired. So Misty changed out of her day clothes into her pajamas before she flopped on to bed and was soon asleep.

The next day she let the cool breeze blow past her as she pedalled her way to Pallet Town. She didn't even bother looking nice – she just slipped into her favourite pair of shorts and pulled a red, sleeveless hoodie on. Her hood served to protect her head from the sun that was mercilessly focusing its attention on their town. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and she was glad to have brought a spare change of clothes in her little backpack. Making invitations shouldn't take too long, theoretically, but Ash is a friendly boy who might've met a lot more people on his continued travels. And Delia Ketchum didn't really get to throw many parties, so the idea of throwing a big one to celebrate her only son reaching the age of 18 excited her so much, Misty would not be surprised if she invited people Ash so much as breathed on.

She arrived at the Ketchum residence and was greeted by Mr Mime who smiled at her and pointed towards the Oak mansion, repeatedly saying "Mime, mime, mime," as if he momentarily forgot that they didn't really speak the same language. But the redhead gleamed enough information from his pointing anyway and she waved goodbye and let the Pokémon resume his cheerful sweeping of the front yard.

She knocked at the door of the mansion slightly unsure and had her bike resting next to her. She didn't know where she could park and she didn't want her bike stolen, so she was going to ask whoever answers the door where she could lock it. The door swung open to reveal Tracey who looked at her with such relief. "Hey, Trace," she greeted, before looking at her bike, "Where can I…?"

He stepped out of the house immediately, calling out behind him. "Misty is here," he said in a rush, "I'll just park her bike for her!" Turning to the gym leader, he said, "I'll park your bike, please, I think I have five paper cuts but Mrs Ketchum isn't letting us take a break."

Oh, dear. She was guessing Delia had begun to subject the boys to her iron will in order to ensure her invitations were going to be made as she had designed them to be. She relinquished her bike to Tracey and took a tentative step into the house as if she were anticipating a bucket of water to douse her or even an anvil to squish her. There was a tense atmosphere in the silent house. "Hello?"

From further into the mansion she heard Delia's voice, muffled, firmly giving what seemed like instructions. She stepped further in and padded over to the living room where she saw cardstock on the tables, envelopes, and pens, and glue guns, and little, shiny, black plastic "stones". Gary was slumped over an invitation, slowly and precisely laying a white ribbon along the glue trail on cardstock. The older Pokémon professor was cutting up parchment paper as slowly as his grandson, biting his lip in concentration.

"Hello, dear," Delia greeted softly, smiling at Misty. "We've finished around twenty invitations in two hours, and we have around sixty more to go. We should be finished by…" she looked at the clock on the wall, letting her own sentence trail off as she took note of the time – twelve o'clock in the afternoon, just about – "around 6 or 7 o'clock."

"Sixty?" Misty repeated loudly, making the two males jump. They both looked up to glare at her for surprising them and she looked at them apologetically.

Delia had bent down to pick up one of the finished invitations at Gary's side. It was beautifully designed, and looked clean and elegant. The details bragging about Ash's party to be held on the 15th of April at the Cerulean Princess Restaurant were printed on parchment paper, which was very slightly transparent. None of the "To" fields were filled, and Misty assumed that this was what she was invited over for. She took one, in awe, running her hands over the cardstock and the ribbon that bordered along the rectangle of parchment in the middle of the red card. There were black, shiny plastic dots stuck down the corners. "Wow, these look beautiful. Good job, lads."

Neither of the males looked up, but they both grunted in unison. Mrs Ketchum looked over her little working area and said, "We're taking a break." Ears pricked up. "We're taking an hour long break. Just finish what you're doing now."

With one last snip, Samuel Oak let his arm fall. He placed the rectangle parchment on top of the table and weighed it down with a bunch of pens from his pockets. "It's good to see you again, Misty. Delia, please call me when lunch is ready," he rushed out the back door. "I'm going to go and check on the Pokémon."

"Where is Tracey?" Gary said when he flattened the ribbon against the twentieth invitation he had finished. "He needs to put the black dots on this."

Misty looked at the card he just finished and praised the neatly placed ribbons around the parchment paper. "You guys working as a production line?"

Gary watched as Mrs Ketchum cheerfully walked over towards the kitchen, talking about how she was going to reheat the food she had made for lunch, before he turned to Misty again and said, "Yes, and we are overworked and underpaid." He cracked his knuckles and tilted his head right and left. "God," he moaned. "I'm so stiff." He tried to get up but stumbled back down, glaring at Misty and daring her to giggle. "I've been sitting on my ass for the past two hours, I think I can't see anything beyond five inches in front of me, and my hands are shaking. Stop staring at me and pull me up."

She rolled her eyes at his complaining but stretched her arm out and pulled him up anyway. "Tracey has escaped."

"Damn," he muttered, running his hand through his hair, making it stand even more than it already was. "Lucky bastard."

"You're all taking a break now, though."

"But he got to start sooner," said Gary, making his way towards his lab. "I think I thought of something while I was gluing stuff. I need fresh air."

Misty tutted. "That's not the way to fresh air," she hummed, eyeing the door Professor Oak (the older one) let himself out on. Professor Oak (the younger one) merely rolled his eyes at her.

"My lab has windows," he said slowly. "I need to write this idea down."

"What idea?" she asked, interested. She began to trail after him towards his lab. His research on Eevee evolutions was interesting to her – she heard from Tracey once before that the rest of the Pokémon research community thought Gary was an idiot for pursuing a topic they had assumed to be exhausted and fully researched, but the younger Oak insisted on carrying on his research on Eevee evolutions. His instincts had never strayed him before, and Misty believed that Gary would still find something. Eevee are such versatile Pokémon, and while there was a lot they knew, there were still things they didn't know. She was sure his research wasn't a waste of time.

And Misty was aware of his dedication to his research. When they had discussed it the first time they had seen each other again after a long time, the day they went out to look at venues, she saw the spark in his eyes and the animated state he seemed to enter when he began to talk about Eevee.

"You know how I mentioned there is a possibility of another Eevee evolution?"

"Yes?" she asked, entering the messy laboratory/office with him and sitting herself on a plush leather swivel chair at the corner as he scrabbled around to find a blank piece of paper. "Did you find a new stone to make them evolve or something?"

Gary shook his head no. "I've been thinking about Umbreon," he said, pulling out a sticky notes pad with a happy hum, "and how Umbreon evolved without the use of a stone or anything like that. And then I thought about Glaceon, which evolve _around_ a stone. They don't need to be given one, they don't need to take one. What if there is another possible way of evolving Eevee that did not involve giving them anything? Happiness has to be boosted at certain times to gain an Umbreon, or an Espeon. What if you have to boost other things, like… I don't know, friendship? Negative feelings?"

The gym leader felt one of her eyebrows rise.

Gary slumped against the desk and let out a big, defeated sigh. "It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Are you suggesting most Eevee trainers don't love their Eevee enough?"

"And by that logic, are _you _telling me that most Eevee trainers don't make their Pokémon happy enough to make them evolve into Umbreon or Espeon instead?" Gary countered, before looking up at the ceiling with another sigh. "Maybe the rest of them are right. Maybe I am researching a dead end."

"Hey!" Misty said, calling his attention over to her again, "Don't think like that! You're an Oak! Follow your instincts and prove those people wrong!"

At her mention of him being an Oak, the surprise in his eyes was replaced by something else. He turned guarded, before he chuckled under his breath somewhat bitterly and sarcastically said, "You don't need to remind me I'm an Oak – half the Pokémon Research Community does that on a regular basis. They think it's the only reason I'm even there."

"Because being inquisitive about Pokémon is in your blood?" Misty offered weakly.

"No," Gary said simply and curtly, "Because I failed at being a Pokémon trainer and so I turned to something my grandfather can help me in."

Misty felt herself fume. How rude! And how dare they! It's true Gary may not have pursued Pokémon training as Ash did, but he was in no way a failure! The younger Oak was a brilliant man, and a capable Pokémon trainer. He only quit because he realised what he wanted to do, and it was to research Pokémon and know more about their world through study. "Wow," she said, her face heating up anger. "It doesn't take a genius to see how enthusiastic you get about researching Pokémon, and it doesn't take another one to see how great of a Pokémon trainer you are! If I get my hands on those 'supposed' geniuses, oh, I'm going to…"

"Woah, slow down, Red." He laughed. "You know, no one else has defended me before. I'm afraid violence is not going to be the solution though," he said, rejuvinated. "I'll find something, I know it. So what if they doubt me?"

"Yeah!"

Their morale boosting session was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. They both paused and looked to the door. Gary made for the hallway and jogged down to where the video phone was plugged in, but he was beaten to the punch by Tracey, who had returned from his bike locking with several band-aids on his hands. "Hello?"

"Tracey!" a familiar, still slightly nasally voice echoed throughout the quiet living room. Misty and Gary froze as Ash's face came into view from the video phone. "Is Professor Oak home?"

The artist looked towards Gary. "Which one?" he asked Ash jokingly. "Gary's home."

"Gary's home?" Ash asked happily, "Sweet!" He didn't realise that his childhood friend was just a little ways away from the phone, surprised at being spoken of so positively. "I forgot he's technically Professor Oak the Younger now, I keep thinking he's still just Gary."

"He is!" Delia said, basically skating out of the kitchen in happiness. "Ash!" She parked herself in front of the video phone, taking Tracey's place. The artist had gotten up and fetched Professor Oak outside. "Gary is here, and so is Misty!"

Ash's expression turned puzzled. "Misty is there? What for?"

"Helping with your party!" The woman clad in pink turned to the two teenagers standing together out of sight and waved them over. "Come say hello!"

There was shuffling on the other line and muffled arguing as the phone was take from Ash by a beautiful, fair skinned brunette. "Hello, Mrs Ketchum!" Sixteen-year-old May greeted, "How are you?"

"May! You are looking radiant as ever." Delia smiled excitedly at the bandana-clad teenager on the other end. "I am going to see you next month, right?"

She nodded, her soft looking hair shaking along with her. "Of course," she said, "If we have to drag Ash back to Pallet Town by his ear we will! We wouldn't dream of missing the party."

From where she stood, Misty observed the stranger. She was definitely pretty, and definitely got along with Mrs Ketchum – maybe even better than she did. The red-headed gym leader was not as outgoing or cheerful as Ash's new companion, who was proving herself to be quite the challenger for Ash's affections.

She caught herself with a jerk of her head. To Gary, it looked as if she just snapped out of some sort of a trance. Misty shook the thoughts off, desperately. A challenger? What was she thinking? Maybe this girl didn't even like Ash like she did. Ash needed some more growing up, and she highly doubted the lovely idiot even noticed his companion much. Except, Misty noted with some contempt, that May was definitely, _definitely_ a brunette.

Gary's voice rang clear in her ear. "By the way," he had said, "all of Ash's crushes were brunettes. I don't think you'll stand much of a chance." She felt her jaw clench and her fists ball up. The nagging voice continued to ring in her head as she carried on observing this new companion, sizing her up. Trying to make sure she was appropriate for Ash. She had a curvy body, unlike Misty's slightly flat, straight one. And her hair looked so smooth and manageable, unlike Misty's, which was a daily struggle to tie down into the ponytail she usually confines it in.

It was starting to look like May was in the lead, and she probably wasn't even in the running for Ash's feelings.

She felt Gary's hand land on her shoulder and he began to lead her closer to the window, pretending that he was only leading her away to let his grandfather pass. "Hey," he said, "You look upset."

Her head snapped towards him. "I'm not," she replied immediately. "Just thinking about party stuff."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Sure," he said, crossing his arms over his chest to observe the scene in front of them. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Maybe some other time," she said. "I think I'd rather meet them personally, you know?"

"Easier to size up competition in person," he muttered, which earned him a smack. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, raising his arms in defence. "Seriously, though. Do you feel threatened? Because you shouldn't be."

She looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. Gary was being nice – it was a little out of character to her. She was not going to admit that yes, she felt threatened, because she didn't want him to have something to dangle over her. "I don't know why you would think that," she said instead, trying not to meet his gaze.

"I know what you're doing," he said, softly, in a sing-song voice, "because I've done that before. And you should stop that. Don't compare yourself to her." She opened her mouth to retort but smoothly, he raised his hand to stop her. "I've never met her, and I can't really judge, but I'm sure you both have different strong points. Maybe she's one kind of beautiful, but you're also beautiful. Just a different kind of beautiful. It's not necessarily bad."

He left her, stunned and with her mouth gaping open, to walk over towards the video phone to say hello. She stayed by the window and was left alone with her thoughts. Did he only say that because she said positive things about him merely minutes before? Did he really mean it?

Who cares? She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face. It was twelve thirty and their little invitation-production was pushed back, but that can wait. She had to say hi to Ash and Brock first.

* * *

**Author's Notes/Clarifications:**

I can't promise this updating thing will be somewhat regular again. It's difficult to tell. I am entrenched in so many fandoms, it's difficult to stay interested in, and focus on, just one. I just hope it won't take me _years _to update again. Fingers crossed!

I find that it's always tricky to resurrect a fanfic which has been on-hiatus for a while. I started this in 2010, and my writing style has changed so much! I've gotten much better at writing longer stuff (thanks, university). Plus, my eighteen year old ass realised that my fifteen year old one didn't really think things through as well as I would've liked.

_Clarification 1: _When I began to write this, I didn't realise they would actually find a new Eevee evolution. I am going to do something with that - so I am going to be bending the games' canon to suit my story. I hope this doesn't piss anyone off too badly.

_Clarification 2: _This story assumes that Ash ages (because, let's be honest, the Anime!Ash is perpetually 10-11), but 18 seems a bit old, especially to my now 18 year old self. I might have to ask you guys to let that slide a little. The ages shouldn't really be much of a big deal. Misty and Gary are 19, Ash is 18, Brock is 20, May is 16, and Max is 13. I thought it was a little creepy to have them as 10 year olds, falling in love. There is some timeline manipulation.

_TL;DR _This is an AU. I am going to need to bend a fair number of established canon things to deliver a satisfactory (in my opinion) Egoshipping tale. I hope that is okay. Please forgive me. I love you.


	12. The End of a Truce

**Being Second  
an Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by **i need sleep

**Chapter 12: **The End of a Truce

Gary sighed, thinking to himself, _there's only a couple of invitations left to go, come on, Gary._ He imagined his cheerleaders standing in the background, pom poms waving around, chanting about his superiority at attaching ribbons to cardstock. His head was ducked down, close to the surface of the table. His eyes were straining slightly – being hunched over like this for around four hours this surely is not good.

_Seven invitations to go, _he thought, hope sparking up within him. Gary carefully laid down the ribbon on the last open border on the invitation he was finishing up. Admiring his handiwork, he slid it over to Tracey's side of the table and slid the next invitation on queue in front of him. With a pause, he cracked his knuckles and glanced up at the clock on the wall, hanging up over Misty's head. It was around seven o'clock. The entire group should be finished in around half an hour if they worked quickly.

The invitation in front of him still needed to dry (he didn't want to start sticking ribbons onto it while it was still sticky and prone to sliding around and wrinkling) so he reached for a carefully cut piece of parchment paper and pasted it on to another card. Now he had to wait for two invitations to dry.

He looked around to take advantage of the time. He needed to turn his head anyway, just to ease his stiff muscles. He thought he deserved the little break, but soon he resumed working away.

His prediction of finishing in half an hour had been wrong – they finished an hour later instead, making sure that every invitation was perfectly done and all the correct invitations were placed in the correct labelled envelopes. Misty had been quick in writing on the envelopes and the invitations neatly.

By the time they were finished, Mrs Ketchum had made dinner. The tired teenagers all dragged their feet over to the table and ate along with the adults, but didn't offer anything substantial to the jovial conversation Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak were having. Finally they were sent off and they all lounged by the living room (now cleared of invitations and other rubbish) to rest.

Misty struggled to stifle a yawn, leaning back into the couch. "What time is it?" she asked Tracey, who sat next to her with eyes half-lidded. He shrugged at her, and it was Gary who replied with "Nine thirty."

She pulled herself forward and sat upright. "Well," she said, stretching out, "I think it's time for me to head home."

"How are you planning to head home?" asked Tracey, suddenly alert. "I mean, it's a little late to ride your bike back to Cerulean now, isn't it? Why don't you just stay here and just ride your bike back tomorrow morning?"

She didn't want to think about the bugs that may be lurking about Viridian forest, but she really did need to get home. She had a big day at the gym tomorrow – aside from the fact that there were a lot of fights booked up, she had received a letter from the Pokémon League that they would be sending a representative to gauge whether or not her gym was too difficult to overcome. She and her older sister had both agreed that Misty would probably be their best bet at passing the little Pokémon League test with flying colours, being the more capable trainer out of the both of them, and so she wanted to be prepared for all the trainers coming in.

"I'd love to," she said, "but I have to prepare for League evaluation tomorrow."

"League evaluation?" asked Gary, leaning forward to look at her. She nodded. It seemed to her like he wanted to hear more about it, so she obliged.

"They're going to send a League Evaluator to pose as a trainer to see whether or not Cerulean Gym is being too hard or too easy on trainers." She stood up and began to gather her things. "I'm fully booked tomorrow, so I can't really tell which one of the many trainers is the one to impress. It may be the first one, it may be the last one. Hey, Tracey, where did you park my bike?"

Gary stood up as well. "Don't worry about that," he said, brushing off imaginary lint from his lap. "I'll drive you home. Tracey can take your bike back to the gym tomorrow."

"I don't want to trouble you," she began, but was cut off by the Pokémon professor who began to shake and jangle his keys. "No, seriously, I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her before his eyes darted briefly to the clock over the TV. "Please," he said, "It'd be for everyone's peace of mind. And I really would like to drop you off, unless you prefer to spend time in the dark wondering whether or not that hairy thing on your shoulder is a bug or just your hair."

She visibly shuddered and Gary smirked inwardly. Personal victory. "Alright," she said, "You have convinced me. Let me just say goodbye to Mrs Ketchum."

He shrugged. "Alright," he said, making his way to the door. "I'll just be out front."

She made her way to the kitchen where Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak stood close together by the sink, working on the dishes. She smiled to herself before clearing her throat, interrupting the hushed conversation the adults were having and making the both of them jump away from one another. Delia clutched at her chest in surprise, and Professor Oak was blushing red. "Misty?"

"I'll be off to the gym now," she said, "I just thought I'd say goodbye."

Delia walked over to her after drying her hands. She clasped Misty's shoulders and smiled widely at her. "Thank you for coming to help," she said, "how are you getting home though? It's too dark to ride your bike!" Her expression turned into one of concern.

Misty waved her worry off with a smile. "Gary's offered to take me home," she said, and Delia's eyes widened before they took on a more mischievous tone. She and Professor Oak exchanged brief glances. The gym leader blushed.

"Well, I'll see you some other time," said Delia, leading Misty out through the kitchen. Samuel waved goodbye from next to the sink. They walked past Tracey who was already softly snoring on the couch. "I should probably get going soon, too," the older woman muttered when they made it out the front door to be greeted by Gary, who merely smirked.

"I'm sure Gramps wouldn't mind you staying a little longer," he joked, before sliding into the car just as Misty did. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying the night, too, while we're at it!"

Misty laughed as they rolled away slowly, with Delia waving her arms and just groaning, "Gary!" She let out a sigh and waved. "Drive safe!"

He countered with a grin, and, "Behave, you two!" just as his grandfather poked his head out the door. The pair settled into the car ride with impish grins and traces of laughter.

They rolled the windows of the car up as they got further away from the Oak mansion and was soon confronted with silence. Neither of them spoke until they were out of the town.

"Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak make a wonderful pair," Misty said, easing into the seat of the convertible. The hum of the engine was quiet, and so was her conversation partner. Gary kept his gaze straight.

"They do," he said after a slight pause. "I think Mrs Ketchum will be good for gramps. They both need company, and she needs to keep him in line and make sure he takes care of himself and not get carried away by the research. He's getting old. He needs to take more breaks." He shook his head with a sigh. "My old man, unfortunately, keeps thinking he can still work as much as I do. It's not good for his health."

"I think it _does _run in the blood," Misty said, repeating her sentiment from that earlier afternoon. She was a little apprehensive, trying to bring the conversation back to something Gary felt somewhat strongly about, but she was pleased to see he merely chuckled in good-nature.

"I think it's an Oak thing," he said proudly and brimming with confidence, keeping his gaze on the road. "Just wanting to learn more about Pokémon."

Misty fidgeted in her seat slightly as silence fell upon them again. Gary kept his gaze forward, but his arm stretched out towards the radio's controls. "If you'd like, you can turn on the radio," he offered, not wanting his guest (of sorts) to be bored. He knew he wasn't really much of a conversational partner, preferring his actions to speak louder. From the corner of his eye, he could see her shaking her head and refusing his offer.

"Actually, I think this is nice," she said, "I've been meaning to ask you questions, anyway."

"I'm not dating anybody. I like mangoes, and my work out regime involves running with my Pokémon up and down the beach," he said suddenly, winking at her. The gym leader merely poked her tongue out at him. "You're telling me those weren't the answers you were looking for? That's what everyone else seems to ask."

"On magazines?" she stretched her legs out. "No, those weren't the answers I was looking for. I was actually going to ask about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, about how you have been," her mind wandered back to the conversation they had about his research, and his idea of there being another Eevee evolution that was still undiscovered. "Just…" she didn't really know how to bring up the topic again because it was so evident it was something Gary was a bit defensive about, but she was genuinely concerned. "In general."

"You want to talk about this afternoon?"

Misty's eyes widened, and she looked over to him, but he kept his eyes forward, seemingly avoiding her. Damn, he was perceptive. She suddenly remembered what he had told her that afternoon as well. Perhaps Misty was just easy to read. "Yes," she said, after a pause, trying to gauge whether or not he was angry.

He sighed. "Alright," he said, defeated. It was a tone of voice that Misty never thought she would ever hear from Gary, but there they were, in his car, driving to Cerulean City. "I've been trying to piece things together, but I know I'm just grasping at straws."

"You're a smart guy," she said, somewhat lamely. She didn't really know what else to say – she had said everything she thought she needed to that afternoon. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

He ran a hand through his hair, before placing it back on the wheel. She could see his fist clench. "I've been trying, Misty," he said, softly. "But I'm starting to think it is impossible."

"I believe in you."

Gary's lips quirked up into a little smile. The gym leader took in a deep breath, surprised at how real her confession (of sorts) had been. She really did have faith in Gary. "You trust your instincts, Gary Oak, and it'll get you somewhere."

"You're probably the only one who believes in me," he revealed, and her brows puckered.

"What about Professor Oak?" Surely the old man has faith in his grandson.

He chuckled bitterly. "He doesn't," he said, "He hasn't told me directly, yet. I've been waiting for him to for a while now, but I can tell from the way he tries to steer the conversation away from my theories when I bring them up that he doesn't believe I'd find anything either." Gary let out a sigh – it felt pretty good to get that off his chest, actually. "I've resorted to not telling him anything anymore."

That surely must put a strain in their relationship, Misty thought. But she was surprised to hear that Professor Samuel Oak did not share Gary's enthusiasm in searching for a new Eevee evolution. She didn't know what to feel for him. She was sure the proud man next to her didn't want her pity.

They sat in strained silence before Misty chose to speak up again. "Well, I still believe you're going to find something. Like I said," she picked at a bit of thread that stuck out from the hem of her shirt, "Eevee are extremely versatile. It'll be a big mistake to just dismiss that line as that. You'll find something, I can feel it. You just need the right push."

He remained quiet, not wanting to tell her that he was finding it difficult to believe her. Why would she, anyway? There was no need for her to say nice things about him, hence why he was suspicious. Was she going to go and tell Ash about his insecurity?

He shook the thoughts out his head, and decided to steer the conversation away from the topic of his research. Instead, he brought up the gym. "Enough of that gloom and doom," he said, dismissively, before throwing her a smile. "How is the gym?"

Misty decided to get off the topic as well, sensing her companion's discomfort. "The gym has been doing well," she said, gaze attracted for a few, brief moments, at the lights the flickered past. "I haven't gotten in trouble yet, so I _think_ I've been doing well."

"Your sister helps you run the gym, right?" Gary asked, remembering the blonde woman who eyed him with an amused glint in her eyes when he and Mrs Ketchum had stayed the night at the gym. "Daisy, right?" He grinned. "You know, my older sister's also named Daisy."

"I didn't know that, actually," Misty said, "but I heard she's a designer?"

He nodded. "She's known as May Oak. She's usually busy travelling, and I haven't seen her in a while, but she seems happy. Anyway." He cleared his throat. "Daisy Waterflower."

"Don't you dare," Misty said, "she's with Tracey."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "I know," he said, confused. "I was just asking if she helps with the gym?" he remembered her from his days as a trainer, and how he had defeated her and the other two members of the Sensational Sisters without any issues.

Misty sighed. "She tries," she said, putting it as kindly as she could, "but she's not really fond of battling. She prefers watching battles, rather than participating in them." She gave him a sly look. "You'd know, wouldn't you?"

He snickered. Yes, he would. Images of the Sensational Sisters grumbling in defeat flashed in his mind's eye. Memories from the days back when he was an arrogant, young trainer, parading around with his cheerleading squad. He inwardly cringed.

"But she makes an effort now," Misty continued, not noticing the Pokémon researcher cringing next to her, "and she actually manages to defeat trainers every once in a while. I lend her some of my Pokémon as well." She smiled absently. "I think Tracey helps her occasionally. I hope we didn't lose too many badges today, what with me and Tracey being away."

"I'm sure your Pokémon would be able to guide her somehow," he said. "How about your other two sisters?"

Misty ticked off her other two sisters with her fingers. "After Daisy, it's Violet, and she's happily married." She placed a stress on the word 'married', making Gary confused. "She comes by occasionally, but she doesn't battle much, if at all. She's moved out from home." Misty grinned at Gary, "Though my other sister, Lily," she winked, "she's free and single. Travels a lot."

"Are you trying to set me up with your sister?"

There was a guarded look in her eyes. "Yes," she replied, although it came off more as a question. "Isn't that why you're asking?"

"No?"

She looked surprised. "Oh," she said, biting her lip and looking sheepish, "sorry. Usually, guys ask about my sisters then they lead off to, 'so are they single?'" she said, in a mocking tone of voice. Gary let out a loud laugh. "The responses are sort of automatic."

"No, I was asking because I was genuinely curious," he replied. "Do you really get asked that often?"

"Yes," she huffed, before shrugging. "But what can we do? They're the Sensational Sisters. Back when they used to do shows more often, people from all over Kanto would flock the gym and watch them." She glared at nothing. "You have no idea how much fan mail I had to sort through before I could find actual, official letters from the League."

"I can only imagine. How about the youngest one?" Gary said suddenly, surprising Misty. She counted them off one by one on her fingers. Sensational Sisters meant Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Then there's her, the Sensational Runt. "Aren't there four Waterflower sisters?"

"Ha, ha," she said sardonically. "No one asks about the last one, mainly because no one remembers she's related to the rest of them."

"Well," Gary said, humouring her, "since you seem to be so well acquainted with the Waterflowers, why don't you tell me how the youngest one is going?" He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes at him.

"She's fine," was all she said, but he raised an eyebrow at her, turning his attention away from the road for a few brief moments to watch her frown at him. "Seriously."

He smiled. "Doesn't sound like it."

"Seriously," she repeated, softer now. "She's fine."

He looked forward. "Didn't she used to travel as well?" he asked, turning the heat down. He wanted to prod Misty into revealing more. She usually turned the conversations around to be about him, so he wanted to turn the tables around for once and hear about how she was going. He didn't think he could get much out of her, so he decided to continue with his strange, roundabout approach.

She took the bait and replied with, "Yes, she did, but responsibility called." She was turned to face the window, watching as more and more lights flickered past. They were getting closer to the gym. "She'd love to travel more, but the gym needs a caretaker and no one else could do the job better." She shrugged.

He nodded slowly. "That's a shame, but a skilled gym leader is a very valuable asset to the Pokémon League so I doubt they'd let her go."

She grinned at the compliment, face burning. She didn't get many of them; not when her sisters are around and people could easily compliment them as being tall, graceful, and beautiful – qualities one can easily pick up on at first glance. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They stopped in front of the gym and Misty turned to unlock her seatbelt. She looked over at Gary before asking him, "Why don't you come inside for coffee?" She continued to sit there, staring at him. "I'd hate to send you out this late, it would be for my peace of mind to give you coffee to wake you up even a little."

He shrugged. He was fine, but if she was offering, why not? "Okay," he said, "Let me just park the car."

She nodded and hopped out, before walking around the gym and waving him along. He snailed on behind her, and maneuvered his car to park it neatly in the spot she had pointed to just behind the gym. He stepped out the car, locked it, and pocketed the keys, following Misty who led them through a door at the back of the gym.

"I'm home!" she said aloud, as they entered the warm kitchen. He heard a pattering of footsteps and suddenly, the eldest of the Sensational Sisters appeared through the doorframe, tackling her younger sister and wrapping her in a tight hug. She didn't seem to take notice of Gary, who merely watched awkwardly from where he stood by the door.

"Misty," Daisy was somewhat breathless. "I only lost four out of seven battles today." The blonde's face glowed with pride, stepping back and pushing her chest out like a hero from a movie. She noticed Gary standing behind her sister and she donned a cunning expression and elbowed Misty. "Well, you didn't tell me you were inviting someone over. I would've tidied up and made my own plans for the night. Hello, Gary."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Good evening, Daisy."

She winked at her younger sister whose face turned a bright shade of red. "Daisy," she hissed, "He's only here for coffee."

Daisy's eyes took on a more playful glint. "Oh, I see," she sung, "Coffee." She laughed as her younger sister began to fume. "Well, I'll leave you two to it," she said, waving them off as she made her way back out. "Don't be too loud!"

Misty ran after her sister and screeched from the door. "He dropped me off from Pallet town, and I'm just making him coffee to keep him awake on the drive back!" she yelled after her older sister, who merely replied with a loud laugh and a disbelieving, "Sure!"

Misty turned back to her guest, whose face also adopted a bright shade of pink. "Sorry," she muttered, standing awkwardly by the door and looking at her feet. "That's, uh, Daisy." She looked up and ran towards the sink. "Why don't you have a seat?" she said, gesturing towards the kitchen table. "I'll make you coffee. How do you like it?"

"One sugar," Gary said, "thanks."

They waited for the water to boil in obstinate silence. "Your sister's… something."

Misty laughed. "She is." She pulled two mugs out from one of the cupboards and ran them under the tap to rinse them. "Out of my three other sisters, I get along with Daisy the best." She wiped them down. "She has the worst sense of humour – she actually laughs at Tracey's puns – but she doesn't make mean jokes about me."

"Your other sisters do?"

"Yeah," she said, "That's what older sisters do, right?"

The auburn haired male thought back to the times he spent growing up with his older sister, Daisy, after their parents' death and smiled fondly, "I guess. Maybe it's just a 'Daisy' thing."

"Does your sister also have an awful sense of humour?"

Gary frowned at the air at that. "I guess," he said, "she's a little slow on the uptake with some jokes, but she picks up puns surprisingly well. She's really proud of that, for some reason. Calls it her special talent."

She poured the hot water into the mugs and made coffee for the both of them, the delicious aroma making them breathe in deeply. "Sisters are just strange."

He took his mug and raised it in mock toast. "Yes, yes," he took a sip. "Here's to sisters."

They both laughed softly to themselves, and Misty marvelled at how much she seemed to laugh in his company. "You know, you're actually a nice guy."

He paused from taking his sip of coffee. "That sounds like the beginning of a drunk speech. You didn't spike these, did you?" he asked, raising the mug to her attention, and she kicked his leg under the table. "Jeez, if you'd kicked me like that before, I wouldn't have needed to come down for coffee."

Immediately aware of how unladylike she was acting Misty quickly retracted. "Sorry," she said, but he could tell from her tone of voice that she was anything but. He smirked, watching her bristle. "But seriously, you're a nice guy."

"You're not half bad, yourself."

"Tell you what," she leaned into the table and locked eyes with him. "Let's end the truce."

He frowned in confusion. "Truce?" What truce?

"You know, our truce to get along with one another for Ash's party?" she glared, jogging his memory. He took another sip of his coffee and shrugged. "I think we can end it, because I think I consider you as a friend now."

"Really?" he said, excitement rising. He didn't really have many friends, so the idea of making a new one excited him. Misty was pretty easy for him to talk to, and now that they had both matured, they weren't really at each other's throats anymore. At least, not like they used to be. He enjoyed the little barbs they would exchange, and liked the female's company. "I… wouldn't mind that."

She stretched her arm out. "Alright," she shook his hand firmly. "Friends."

"Friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's this? An update in _under a week?_ Man, you guys are getting spoiled. Mainly because I'm trying to see if I can finish this fanfic before the semester starts again in twenty or so days! And partly because I've been on the roll as of late! Chapter 13, _Fashion Present_ will hopefully be done next week. Thanks for taking the time to read!


	13. Fashion Present

**Being Second  
an Egoshipping Fanfiction  
by** I need sleep

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Fashion Present

He knew he probably shouldn't have spoken about her so much. Speak of the devil, and all. So Gary Oak found himself jumping out of his skin when he came out of his room and came face to face with a familiar pair of dark brown eyes and a wide grin one Saturday morning.

"Hello, little brother!"

"Daisy!" he exclaimed, jumping back and away from her. He squeezed her arms with his hands before he poked at her cheek. She swatted his finger away. "You're here!"

She winked. "Yes," she said, mocking him by taking on a surprised tone of voice as well. "I am! And your breath stinks!"

He made a face at her and she merely laughed in reply. Daisy was cheerful as ever. Or maybe just jetlagged and high on coffee. "When did you get here?" he asked, averting his gaze and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He crept past her on the way towards the coffee machine. His grandfather stepped out of the kitchen with a smile and a mug of coffee.

"She got here last night, at around three AM," he said, "surprised me as well!"

Gary turned to his older sister again, who had calmed down considerably, although her eyes still betrayed immense excitement. "_How_ did you get here?" He paused on the way to the kitchen, staring at her and taking in the fact that she really was there, in the living room, standing excitedly amongst the messy couches. It wasn't a common sight – the fashion designer was often away, and very rarely came home.

She shrugged. "Caught a lift with a friend," she replied simply, leading him by the arm towards the couch and sitting down. There was a woollen sweater next to her. "Come sit with me, let's catch up. You've grown so much."

The eighteen year old sighed. "I've got work to do."

"Why don't you spend the day with your sister, Gary?" Professor Oak suggested over his morning paper. Gary brushed away the annoyance in him – it looks like he woke up at the wrong side of bed. "How long are you going to be here for, anyway, Daisy?"

Daisy Oak looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well," her voice had taken to its more familiar soft tone, "I'm here for four days. Thought I'd come home and take a little break, see what I can do with the designs I thought up while travelling."

"You're here for four days," Gary said simply, "we can hang around for the next three. I have to get to work."

"Gary."

Professor Oak's tone was full of warning. He didn't even glance at his grandson over the paper. Gary merely stopped. Daisy's expression turned into concern – this tension in the room was something _she _was unfamiliar with, and she was sure she didn't like it. Her grandfather and her younger brother got along well together. She wondered what had happened to make them so tense.

As he brother was getting ready to rear back at the older man, she grabbed his arm and said, "Why don't you and I go out, Gary?" she suggested, pleading at him with her eyes. "I'm jetlagged and I have to stay up until around eight o'clock tonight just to get back to regular sleeping patterns here; why don't you humour me until then?"

He looked into her eyes and challenged her with his stare. This was something Daisy was familiar to. Her brother had a fighting spirit he inherited from their mother – she knew how to handle combative Gary. She didn't want the argument to escalate on her first day back either.

Thankfully, he lowered his tensed arms and said, "Fine."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Take me around Pallet town. I want to see how much this place has changed. As you could probably imagine, I didn't see much at three in the morning." She got up and pulled her sweater over her collared shirt. She fixed the Peter Pan rounded collar over the sweater and ran over to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She didn't want the two males to butt heads while she was gone. Daisy checked her reflection and stepped out, satisfied with her appearance – sweet and effortless. Even her newly washed darker auburn hair, which had been flattened down due to her sitting on a plane for extended hours, decided to cooperate.

She walked around the coffee table and clucked her tongue. "You are not going out in that," she told her younger brother, who merely stared at her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the direction of his room. "Seriously, Gary, you aren't going out in pajamas."

He allowed himself to be dragged off, glad for the opportunity to not be in the same room as his grandfather who remained reading his newspaper as if he didn't fire shots by disregarding his grandson's research. Even though the younger Oak knew, it still hurt to have the semblance of evidence in front of him. She pulled him into the room and stood him by his closet, pulling it open and groaning.

"It's a mess."

"I wear the same clothes every week, Daisy," he said, "it doesn't need to be neat."

She muttered angrily under her breath. "I beg to differ." She bent down to pull a pair of jeans up. "Are these clean?" she asked. He nodded.

"Should be. I haven't spilled anything on them yet," he said, teasing his sister whose eyes widened. "I haven't washed them in a month or two."

Horrified, she looked up at him. "Gary Oak," she enunciated, her voice dismayed. "Are you serious?"

"No." He bent down and pulled a collared shirt out of his closet. He might as well match her – for some reason that makes her happy. She grabbed the shirt before he could take it off of the clothes hanger and tossed it back into the closet.

"No." She reached for a different shirt. It was a white shirt, a little tight-fitting and something he hadn't worn in a while. Gary actually tried to remember when he actually wore it, but came up blank. She handed it over to her brother who merely looked at it in confusion. "Try that," she said, before she turned back around and rummaged in his closet. "I think I saw a nice hoodie to match that."

He pulled the shirt on and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't insecure about his body – he was in pretty good shape, he thought – but the white shirt wasn't really something he would often wear. He stretched his arms out and he saw one of his nicer hoodies land on top of them. "Wow, I forgot I had this," he said, pulling it on. "Thanks."

"Add that to your roster of hoodies," she joked, looking him over. Picking up the black pair of pants, she handed it over to him as well. "That should look somewhat sexy."

He smirked at her, pleased at the compliment. "Thanks." He turned partly and admired the combination. He did look nicer than usual.

"You can pull that look off," she said, shrugging. "You know, I've been thinking of expanding on my style by working on some men's looks. I have four days – I hope you're willing to play test subject."

"Sure," he said, pulling some socks on. "I can wear my sneakers with this, right?" he asked.

"Please do," she said, "every time I see photos of you all I ever see is you wearing the boots, and I think they deserve a break." Clapping at a job well done, she looked over her younger brother as he straightened up and brushed imaginary dirt off his lap. "Let's go."

They stepped out of Gary's room and made their way to the front door after pausing at Daisy's room to grab her messenger bag. Samuel was still at the dining room table, now working on a quiz on the paper. Daisy called out goodbye to her grandfather, while her younger brother merely walked past, giving the older man the cold shoulder. He slipped his shoes on without any issues and just about ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving his older sister there, tying her sneakers up.

"I haven't seen Gary so angry in a while," her grandfather said from behind her. She turned to look at the worried old man, standing with his mug of coffee. "He's not normally like this."

Daisy sighed. "I know, grandpa. I'm a little disappointed." She stood up and stomped twice to ease into the shoes – an odd habit she picked up when she was younger – before she reached for the door handle. She jerked her shoulder up and adjusted the strap of her bag closer. "We should be home by tonight, grandpa. I'll pick us up something to eat. I'll also talk some sense into this big baby," she said, kindly, pointing a thumb at the door from over her shoulder.

"Have a safe trip," he replied, smiling kindly.

Daisy felt herself begin to simmer. What was up with Gary? With a final wave at her grandfather, she stepped out of the Oak mansion and breathed in the fresher Kanto air. Her brother had already hopped onto his convertible (top down), and sat watching her expectantly. Impatiently. "Well?"

She slid into the car next to him, dumped her bag on the floor, and pulled the seatbelt on. "Since you're so keen to leave," she muttered, "Let's go."

He had pulled some sunglasses on, and smirked. "Thank God." He stepped on the pedal and drove away, out of the grounds of the Oak mansion, and into Pallet town. His older sister sat in silence, looking around at the town she had grown up in. "You know, if you wanted to see Pallet town, you would've preferred to walk."

She shrugged. "I'll see Pallet town later," she said. "The town isn't so big I'm going to put it first. Let's get out of town and see, I don't know, Cerulean City first."

Gary's fist tightened around the wheel. Thankfully, it had gone unnoticed. "Why Cerulean City?"

She merely looked over to him. "I don't care where we go, Gary, but we need to talk."

He kept his gaze forward but nodded. "Okay," he said, "I know where we can do it." She jerked sideways when he turned the car around, going back to Pallet town. He took her to the edge of town and pulled out a Pokéball. She got out of the car behind him, opting to leave her bag behind.

"Blastoise," he called out, summoning the Pokémon. "Can you take us to that little patch of sand, there?"

The large Pokémon nodded, and Gary helped his sister up on his Pokémon, who swam them over to the patch of sand a kilometre or so away from Pallet Town. He returned to his Pokéball with a grateful grunt at the treat Daisy gave him in thanks. The two Oak siblings set themselves down on the sand in silence.

"Tell me," Daisy began, keeping an ear out for the cool breeze and the sound of the water lapping up part of the sand, "why are you upset with grandpa?"

"It's complicated," Gary replied, shrugging. "Tell me how you've been first."

She shook her head vigorously. "Tell me why you're upset with grandpa first, because I asked first." Her tone of voice posed no opening for argument. She frowned at him. "Gary, I am seriously disappointed with your attitude. I expected better from you, you're an adult! What were you doing throwing a tantrum?"

He sighed and laid down on the sand, covering his face with his arm. "We should've brought an umbrella," he said, before muttering, "why is everyone asking me that lately?"

"Asking you what?"

"Why I'm upset with gramps." He pulled his sunglasses off and squinted at his older sister, who scooted over to block the sun with her shadow. "Thanks." He smirked. "You're lucky, Daisy," he started. "No one compares you to gramps, because you've carved your path out in an industry he's not involved in."

"Is that what this is about?" she asked sadly.

"Partly." He closed his eyes. "The other part is that he doesn't believe I'll find anything."

Daisy turned to watch her brother, continuing to block him with her shadow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm upset with gramps because I'm frustrated. My research isn't going well, the rest of the research community thinks I'm living off of the Oak name, and gramps is completely disregarding all my theories. I think I'm allowed to snap every once in a while, Daisy, don't you?" He chuckled. "Plus, I was pretty humiliated by him disregarding work like he did this morning."

She sighed and pulled her legs towards her. Understandable. "I'm sorry to hear that." Feeling horrible, she said, "I'm sorry I'm not here often enough to be of much help."

"Don't be." He waved her off. "Why don't you tell me how you've been? Since I already answered your question."

She looked unsure about changing the topic, but she pushed on anyway. "Well… I've been living in Kalos for the past couple of weeks. I was thinking of working on a new design line. Did I tell you the people in Kalos have this fascinating story about fairies, and the creation of Pokémon?"

A softy for stories, he pulled himself upright. "Really?" he asked. "Fairies?" It sounded so absurd to him.

"Yes," she said, "Fairies." She stood up and looked around them. "How about we discuss this elsewhere, I'm burning." He nodded and pulled Blastoise's Pokéball out, summoning the Pokémon and asking it to ferry them over to Pallet town again. His long-time companion was happy to oblige, and soon they were back to the convertible. "Can you pull the top up?"

He did so and they settled back into the car. "Why don't we go have lunch?"

She nodded. "Sure," cheerfully she faced forward. "I haven't had lunch with you in a while, and I have stories about Kalos!" She clasped her hands together in front of her excitedly. "I'm going to use you to make a men's fairy-inspired line!"

"The challenge is to make 'fairy' manly, Daisy," he said, driving them towards a quaint café in Pewter City.

"You know I love challenges," she replied with a wink. "I'm sure I can make it work, somehow."

He shook his head fondly. "I'm sure you can make it work. If you do, I'll model for you or something."

"Thanks, Gary," she said, before she looked wistfully out the window. "I need some female models as well." She looked over to him and watched as his face transformed from slightly pleased to thoughtful.

"Tracey and I might be able to help you with that."

"Sweet."

They hopped out of the convertible some half an hour later, and sat themselves down the homey café. Daisy looked over the menu with interest and pointed at things she liked the sound of. "Try the caramel slices," he recommended, when she leaned back with a defeated sigh of indecision. Gary shrugged at her choices and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. Daisy's eyes widened, and she leaned forward and shook her hand at him.

"I think I'll have a club sandwich. Wait, no, no," she said, motioning to dig her wallet out of her bag. "I'll pay."

"No, I'll do it," he said, getting up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him leave, resisting the urge to yawn. She was getting tired, and sleepy, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep and obey Kalos time. She folded her hands together and placed her chin over them, looking around the café.

Her younger brother returned to their table some four minutes later, carrying with him a tray of food and drinks. He handed her the cup of tea, placed the tea pot next to her, and took the delicious smelling coffee for himself, taking a deep breath and smiling – "I never did get my coffee this morning," he said – before giving her the caramel slices she ordered. She licked her lips and cut herself a small piece of the caramel slice. "This looks fantastic."

He hummed over his coffee. "I've had them before. They taste as good as they look."

She hummed in appreciation as she finished of the piece on her fork, reminded of the cafés she would frequent in Kalos. "It's good," she said in confirmation. "What did you get?"

"Club sandwich." He watched her finish off the rest of her dessert. "You know, I probably should have asked them to give the caramel slice later, but," he shrugged. "You looked like you need caffeine and sugar."

"Damn right, I do," she stifled a yawn and dabbed at her watery eyes with her sleeve. "It's so difficult to adjust."

He raised an eyebrow at her, before he glanced down at his watch. "You have a while to go before eight. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home and let you sleep?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No," he said. "Seriously, no."

Daisy playfully glared at him and took a sip of her tea before pouring herself another cup. "It's been a while since I told you a fairy tale, right? This brings back such fond memories." She smiled at him, and stirred sugar into her tea. "Well, the fairy story from Kalos really enchanted me.

"They say, in Kalos, that the world was crafted by Pokémon. Powerful Pokemon they referred to as Creator Pokémon. These powerful Pokémon lived amongst the rest, and they all lived in harmony. Humans came and coexisted with the Pokémon. There was peace, until they realised that, in controlling the Creators, they can manipulate the world and bend it to suit their wants. So the greedy humans tried to capture the Creators and take their abilities, use the knowledge to update their technologies, and use it for their own personal good. The greedy humans used their Pokémon to fight against the Creators, but the Creator Pokémon knew that their comrades fought them only because they were forced to, and to avoid hurting them, the Creators hid from the humans.

"Among the Creator Pokémon was Xerneas, who minded the woods. Xerneas, a fairy, created other fairy Pokemon – powerful, but passive. Fairy Pokemon were so non-belligerent, they were easy to catch. They are rumoured to be trusting, and the greedy humans took advantage of this. They hunted down Fairy Pokemon in an attempt to bribe Xerneas into joining them."

Gary merely nodded at the waitress that delivered their club sandwiches, not even looking at her. His gaze was focused on his older sister, whose eyes were directed up, towards the ceiling.

"But Xerneas did not want the peace-loving Fairy Pokemon to feel conflicted, so it decided to hide away and remove traces of fairies in the world. The Fairy Pokemon lost their fairy abilities, and in frustration, the humans killed them in droves – they were no longer effective against dragons, and dark types, and fighting types. The humans thought of them as weak and useless without their fairy abilities.

"Xerneas, granter of eternal life, granted the frightened Pokemon protection deep in a hidden garden. In this hidden garden, It slept. They claim Xerneas continues to sleep, to this day. The Pokemon, some curious about the world beyond the garden, ventured out and began to exist again once most of the world forgot about the existence of fairy-types. The few who remembered the existence of fairies were mocked and ignored, but they believed that coaxing Xerneas out and convicing Xerneas that it is safe for Fairy Pokemon to exist again will prove that they were right."

"So what now?" Gary asked, taking a bite from his now cool Club Sandwich.

She shrugged. "Some researchers are convinced and believe that the story is more than just a fairy tale." She eyed him curiously as he chewed on his sandwich absently. "What do you think?"

"The stories exist for a reason," he said, entertaining the idea.

She grinned. "I actually met a research student who believed. He was an odd one. Very enthusiastic, though." She sipped her now cold tea. "So that's that." She pulled a sketchpad out of her messenger bag.

Gary leaned back, deep in thought. "That's interesting." In his head, gears were turning. Maybe he should look deeper into this fairy phenomenon. "Do you have any contact details for this… odd research student?"

Daisy's eyebrows rose at the question, and her lips puckered to form an 'O'. She looked into her bag and shuffled through her things. "I left my phone charging at home," she said, pouting in apology. "Sorry. I'll give you Augustine's details later, though."

"That's all I can really ask for," Gary said in reply, before leaning in to watch her sketch a base. "So, what's the fairy plan?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Tension! Oak v Oak! Damn.

Wow, this took me a lot longer than expected to get out. Sorry for making you guys wait! I hope the fairy-story (fairy-tale, ehe) wasn't too twisted and convoluted; I promise I'm going somewhere with it! I think. I hope it works out. Again, from this point forward, the Pokemon universe as we know it from the games is going to be twisted to suit the narrative I want to share. I hope that's okay!_  
_

Yes, we will see Professor Sycamore in the future. I can't wait to get us to Kalos.

Take a shot for every time I say "Pokémon" in the story. On second thoughts, don't.

Hopefully the next update won't take three weeks - but I think I should just give you guys a warning anyway. My last year of university is about to begin! I hope it doesn't monopolize my time. I really want to finish this. Thank you for everyone who took the time to review! You guys push me to work hard.


End file.
